Mansion Nightmare
by Rylitah
Summary: No more OCs. Master Hand is accepting fans of the smashers into the mansion to stay for twenty-four hours, but what happens when one of the fans is a murderer and wants to kill everyone just for their entertainment? Zelink, Wolfox friendship, more later.
1. You're Going to do What, Now?

**A/N: So, I've been skimming the SSB section to see if my idea has been used, because I don't want to submit a story that already exists, just a little different.**

**And while there are a lot of fics like this, my story will be…completely different.**

**That's because I'll be accepting your original characters! Yep! You can send in an OC of yourself, or an OC for a specific series; it doesn't matter.**

**But a little note before I begin…:**

**If you want to submit an OC, then I have the right to kill them off. (Because the murderer isn't just going to stop at the smashers, Y'know)**

**Really. This is a death fic. :/ The original SSB characters will be in here as well, of course. So don't worry~!**

**(…All the other stories have a completely random OC be the murderer, or one of the smashers being the culprit. In my story, well…things will be different, like I said before.)**

**So, the character skeletons are at the bottom of the chapter, but read the actual chapter first! X3**

**EDIT:**

**I'm not accepting any more OC's, sorry. I have enough of them to last me for the remainder of the story. :D**

* * *

"…We're doing _what_, exactly?" Ike asked, staring at the two giant floating hands in disbelief. They were in the main hallway, standing in front of the large door leading to the outside world. Every smasher was there, scattered across the hall. Because it was on such sort notice, the hands couldn't think of a better place to hold a meeting. This resulted in skinny Luigi being squished against the wall, Kirby constantly having to float up in the air to see over everyone's heads, Marth's sword poking Link's side, and Sonic having to sit on top of Red's head.

"We're going to allow fans inside this very mansion!" Crazy Hand squealed with delight.

"How could you let him do this?!" Link shouted at the more sane hand.

"Well, you may not know this, but we get tons of mail from fans of the smashers daily. Do you know how annoying that is? Constantly disposing of each and every one of them, because we already know what they'll say: "What does my favorite person do in Smash Mansion?"…Of course, they don't all say that, but the majority of them do. Crazy here came up with a brilliant idea: Why not just let them freely roam the mansion for twenty four hours, and when their time's up, they go home. It's too late, we already sent every single person who's ever sent us a letter an invitation. We've gotten a couple replies, and…this." Master Hand sighed, and he floated down the hall into his office. When he returned, he came back with a box. "This is for you, Lucario."

"Me? What's in it?"

"Not sure. We didn't check the contents of it. But I advise you to wait and open it in your room, after we're dismissed. I'll keep it on the floor between Crazy and I." And he did just that. "Just continue with your daily activities, act like yourself! If they strike up a conversation--"

"--Which is bound to happen," Wolf scoffed.

"--, then talk back, and make that person happy! This is a once in a lifetime chance for them. Make it special! Everyone is now dismissed." There was a mad scramble for the stairs after that: Jigglypuff was ran over, Sonic fell off of Red's head(but not without removing the trainer's hat), Luigi was squished even more, the bottom of Marth's sword hitting Link's face, and even poor Ness was trampled on, near Jigglypuff.

"Erm, Snake…" Sonic started, looking uneasily at the man. "Not that I don't trust you, but why are you setting bombs and other explosives around our door?"

"So the fans won't reach us." Snake smiled creepily.

"But…I don't think Master Hand would allow us to blow up our fans. And how are we supposed to leave the room?!"

"Simple: we don't."

"But I need food! And exercise! I refuse to be locked in that room for twenty four hours with you!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ahh, nothing, nothing!" The blue hedgehog put up his hands in defense. "But being stuck in a small area with you isn't exactly my vacation."

"Likewise, but we'll have to stick together if we want to avoid being mauled."

"…I guess you're right." Sonic sighed and carefully walked in the area Snake hadn't placed the explosives yet and entered his room. Being roommates with Snake wasn't exactly living the easy life at times...

---

"So then I was all, 'WHAM!' and he was all, 'AHH! No, don't hurt me, please!' and then I said, 'I take no pity on those who attack my friends! WHAP!' and then--"

"Enough already, please!" Lucario vigorously shook his head, trying to shake away his roommate's voice. "I'm glad you enjoyed your dream, Captain Falcon, but honestly--"

"You're just jealous that my dreams are more awesome-er than yours!"

"…Awesome-er isn't a word…"

"It is now!"

---

Ding…dong! The doorbell rung, echoing throughout the entire mansion. Every smasher tensed up all over the building, wondering who the person's idol was. One by one, they slowly made their way to the front door. Master Hand and Crazy Hand gently pushed everyone aside (Or in Crazy's case, shoved away) and opened the door.

Standing there was a girl around thirteen years old, with silver hair reaching just below her shoulders. Golden eyes looked up at the giant hands, a large smile on her face. She wore an orange shirt and a white skirt, wearing candy corn stockings and pure white ballerina shoes. Around her neck was a bright orange scarf.

"Hello," she said calmly. "My name is Silver. You sent a letter?"

_What's with the golden appearance when her name is Silver…?_ Roy thought, but shook it off.

"Nice to meet you, Silver. Welcome to Smash Mansion! And yes, I did send a letter. Everyone here knows the situation. So…who would you like to meet? Everyone is open." Master Hand said happily while the others desperately tried giving him silent motions to just send the girl home. But with the hand's back facing them all, there was no way he could see them with his invisible eyes.

"Well…" Silver started. "I think I'll wait until a couple others come along. The letter said that it wasn't only me. Besides, the smashers should get ready, because my friends got the exact same letter, and I can already tell you that Lucario and Pit aren't safe." The pokemon grunted and slowly made his way up the stairs. The angel gasped dramatically and flew after him.

"All right, then. Come inside! Sonic here will show you around."

"…I will?"

"Yes, you will."

"Aww, but I wanted to show her around!" Crazy Hand complained.

"No, we have other things to do. Come on, I need to give you your medication."

"Okay…" The hands left to their office and the rest of the smashers went back to their rooms, leaving Sonic and Silver alone at the entrance.

"So," Sonic started, holding out his hand. "Let's go?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**EDIT: **

**I'm not accepting OC's anymore, but I'm leaving the original author's note up, in case you want to read it anyway(though I don't know why you'd want to xD).**

**Original A/N:**

**First chapter…Done! Here are the character sheets.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Smasher:**

**Least Favorite Smasher:**

**Other:**

**Not that much to fill out, in my opinion. Oh, another thing:**

**PM me if you want your character to be the murderer! If I get more than one PM, then I'll randomly choose one person. Once that person is chosen, even the OC 's creator won't know, so everyone can keep guessing. Who knows? A smasher might even be the killer!**

**So…don't forget to review and tell me what you think~!**


	2. Close Call

**A/M: More reviews than I thought…I came online and saw 14 letters in my inbox on my e-mail. But that's good, it means people actually like the story!**

**And don't worry, Unknown Souldreamer. I won't forget my other stories. And I'll try to update Heroes of Legends faster this time. XD**

* * *

"…And that's it." Sonic said. He and Silver were back in front of the main door after a twenty minute introduction to the mansion.

"Wow, I never thought it'd be this big!" Silver said in amazement. Sonic was about to ask her something but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Crazy Hand's voice rang throughout the building, and the oversized hand sped to the door faster than Sonic with all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"No! Crazy, get back here!" Master Hand called from far away, but his brother simply ignored him. Crazy opened the door to reveal three teenagers, an adult, and a little kid who reminded them a lot like Mr. Game and Watch. "Welcome to Smash Mansion! My name is Crazy Hand, and I'll be glad to guide you around--SONIC!"

"Be glad to guide us around Sonic?" One of the people asked, raising their eyebrow. That wasn't the case, however. Sonic had simply dashed in front of the hyperactive hand and ran back to Master Hand, dragging his brother by his pinky. Master locked Crazy into the closet(for there was nothing of importance in there) and floated his way to the entrance.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll carry on from where my brother left off. Welcome to Smash Mansion! According to the letters I sent all of you, you have twenty-four hours to establish relationships with your favorite smashers, make new friends, and do whatever the heck you want! Let's not waste any time. Come in, come in!" He moved out of the way so the five people could enter.

One had short dark brown hair, with sky blue eyes that stood out. He wore a red T-shirt and dark grey pants with a utility belt on it. A blue windbreaker jacket covered the outside of his shirt, yet it remained unzipped. "My name is Felix," he simply introduced himself.

"I'm Cindy!" a girl a little older than Felix piped up. She had long curly dark brown hair and golden eyes that matched Silver's. A light blue jean jacket was on top of her black v-neck shirt. White and blue tennis shoes were covering her feet while her legs wore black capris. She had a midnight blue headband and wore blue gloves. Master Hand steered clear of the two swords on her belt. "Where's Samus? I'd love to see her."

"Samus! Someone wants to see you!" Sonic shouted, trying to hide the grin on his face but failing miserably. The blonde marched down the staircase without her armor.

"Who is it?" She tried to ask as politely as she could, but it was obvious that she didn't really care.

"So you're Samus? _The _Samus Aran?" Cindy asked, sparkles in her eyes.

"Er, that's me. I wouldn't be here if I weren't," Samus replied.

"…Can I see your armor?"

"Sure, but you have to promise not to touch anything."

"Deal!" The two females disappeared at the top of the staircase. Sonic frowned. Samus was pretty good at hiding her disappointment.

The youngest of them was simply a cutout. He waved at them politely.

"Can…you speak?" Master Hand said uncertainly. The paper cutout shook his head in a 'no' manner. "Well, then…I think I have the perfect person for you. Game and Watch!"

Beeping noises were heard as the black 2D figure slowly made its way down the stairs. A small metal machine was hung around its neck; a translator. "Beep?" The translator read, 'yes?'

"This…person here is one of the Super Smash Brothers fans. Care to show him around?"

"Beep beep beep!" The translator read, 'no problem!' Mr. Game and Watch took the paper's hand and walked off into the kitchen.

It was at this time Snake chose to get a snack. As he walked down the stairs, the girl who used to be standing next to the paper boy started to blush madly. _That's…him!_ She thought furiously, trying her best not to squeal. _That's Snake! Snake! What should I do? Go up and talk to him or…what?_ Unfortunately for her, Sonic noticed the change in atmosphere.

"Hey, Snake," he grinned. "Looks like someone here is in…" The hedgehog snickered at the thought. "Love, maybe? An admirer? Who knew you had one?" The girl made a mental note to severely hurt him later. Snake's eye started to twitch as he stared at the animal.

"…You're off the hook now, Sonic," he warned. "But that's only because there are guests here. Next time, even if there's children, you're getting the beating of your life." Sonic quickly stood straight. Being roommates with him wasn't helping much. The man walked past them all, completely ignoring everyone. It was then the female returned to normal.

"Er, I'm Elena, El for short." She had short spiky brown hair with hazel eyes. She wore a long white sleeved shirt under a black shirt that read, 'Girl's Alliance'. On the back, it read, 'Feminism Rulz'. She wore brown Bermuda shorts and black stockings with combat boots with a slight heel.

"And I can see that you favor Snake," Master Hand said calmly, causing El to blush again.

And the last girl had short brown hair and wore a blue flap beanie. She wore a grey sweatshirt with jeans and white slippers. Glasses were in front of her blue eyes. "My name is Blaze," she smiled.

"Blaze, eh?" Sonic said to no one in particular. "That's one of my friend's names…Though she's a cat…"

"Is Marth here?" Blaze asked hopefully, ignoring Sonic's comment.

"Marth!" Master Hand called. "Someone's here to see you!"

"Coming!" Marth replied, being the first smasher to actually answer. The swordsman walked down the stairs, eyeing the four newcomers. "So…which one of you wants to see me?"

"I do!" Blaze squealed. She grabbed Marth's hand and immediately ran upstairs, causing everyone else to sweat drop.

"Oh yeah," Sonic broke the two minute silence, turning to Silver. "You never did tell who your favorite smasher was."

"Ooh yes, do tell!" Crazy popped out of nowhere, and Master nearly jumped(if he could) with fright.

"Where did you come from? I locked the closet!"

"Well, Roy let me out. He's so nice!" Master Hand mentally reminded himself to call Roy to the office later.

"Um," Silver started. "My favorite smasher is S--" She was interrupted by another doorbell.

"Ugh." Sonic groaned and opened the door to reveal a blonde girl about Silver's age, wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with jeans and black shoes.

"Where's Pit?" she squealed.

"Oh, this is Alorya. She's a major Pit fan girl."

"Up in his room! Upstairs, third door to the right." Crazy informed her.

"Thanks!" Alorya dashed up the stairs faster than Sonic would have.

"Why is everyone going faster than me today?" Sonic grumbled.

"Anyway, my favorite smasher is…you, Sonic!" Silver smiled.

"…Yay! Someone who doesn't hate me for my speed!" Sonic shouted with joy. The doorbell rang once more. "Who's interrupting my happiness?" The hedgehog shouted, a little hurt.

Master Hand opened the door again, and revealed a small Waddle Dee wearing a bowtie and a magician's hat.

"…You look like one of Dedede's minions." El simply said. The Waddle Dee frowned.

"My name is Beef!" the creature shouted with a squeaky voice. The others laughed. "Hey! My name isn't funny! Stop laughing! Now!"

"Aha…sorry 'bout that…" Master Hand said, calming down. "It's just that your name is the weirdest name I've ever heard…"

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs to check out Snake's room!" El said happily as she started to walk up the stairs.

"W-wait! Snake put explosives outside our door!" Sonic shouted, running after her. Beef frowned deeply. He walked up to Silver and tugged her stocking. Being in a random conversation with Crazy Hand, she didn't notice.

Felix started to walk up the stairs. He hadn't said a word after introducing himself. Crazy Hand soon tired out and retreated back to the hand's office. Beef started to walk upstairs as well, not being a part of the conversation that Master stroke up with Silver. Oh well, it's just one conversation! He smiled as he continued his ascend.

"Well, Silver," Master started. "I hope that you have a wonderful time here at Smash Mansion."

"Don't worry, I will!" Silver turned and was about to walk up the stairs when a bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the mansion. After that was another, more feminine scream.

"That sounded like Marth!" Master Hand shouted, referring to the first yell. He floated up the stairs, Silver behind him. Once they were at the top, the two ran into the blue haired man's room, to see the window wide open and the swordsman hanging on for dear life. Blaze was against the wall, with a horrified look on her face. Master Hand acted quickly and dragged Marth back into the safety of his own room's floor.

"That was close," Marth breathed, panting.

"What happened?"

"Well, it was pretty hot in the room, so I went to open the window. The girl, I think her name was Blaze, was out into the hallway because Sonic needed her help to drag the other girl, Elena, away from his door. Once they did that, Blaze returned. I was looking out the window, and we had a short conversation. Then this paper guy walked in with Game and Watch, and Blaze chased them out. The next thing I know, I'm hanging out the window because someone pushed me or something! Blaze ran back in and tried to help me, but apparently I was too heavy for her. If you two hadn't walked in when you did, then…" He tried not to think about the drop.

"Blaze," Silver started. "Did you see anyone in the room after you heard Marth scream?"

"N-no!" Blaze stammered. "No one was in here! Just Marth hanging out of a window! If he didn't hold on, then the fall would have killed him for sure! You need to make shorter floors!" She shouted at Master Hand.

"I guess we did put the second floor up too high…But it was never a problem until now! Do you think someone accidentally bumped into him?"

"Quite possibly. Let's stay away from windows for now, Marth."

"I doubt it will happen again!"

"I…can't take that risk. Accident or not, if you didn't have the strength to hold yourself, then this might become an issue. So…no heights for now. Not until we're sure it won't happen again. All right?"

"All right."

* * *

**A/N: So, everyone is now upstairs, which means anyone could be a culprit! Was it an accident, or was it attempted murder? (Wow, I need to think of other methods other than a drop from a second story window that's still quite high up…)**

**Who did it? Why did they do it if it wasn't an accident? Will they strike again? If so, then who?**

**These questions will be answered later…**

**But for now, keep sending in OC's! And don't forget to PM me if you want your character to be the murderer! (The murderer still hasn't been chosen. Like I said before, it could have been an accident. So your character still can be the murderer!)**


	3. Beware of Poison

**A/N: I don't know why, but I seem to like this story more than my other ones. :/ But that doesn't mean I won't update them, it just means that this one will be updated faster…which means the end of the story might be up in about a month or so, unless I get distracted again.**

**And I think this is enough OC's for now. 17 reviews and only 2 chapters…new record for me. ._.;;**

**Oh, and the first death takes place here. I've decided on my murderer. -Evil grin-**

**Also, everyone seems to have the same least favorite characters. xD The most popular 'Least Faves' are King Dedede and Captain Falcon. O:**

**Dialogue gets less and less towards the end of the chapter. There was nothing for anyone to talk about, anyway.**

**Sorry about the repetitive use of the word, 'they'. But I can't tell you what gender the murderer is. :P**

**EDIT: I...made a mistake. If you noticed it, then you know what gender the murderer is. If you didn't notice it, then I'm not telling yet. But if you noticed, then please don't tell anyone else. I fixed it, by the way, so don't go looking for my mistake. xD**

* * *

The doorbell rang once more and Master Hand scurried out of the room to check in the new visitors, leaving Marth, Blaze, and Silver alone.

"Did you feel anything when you were shoved out?" Silver asked. "Like…if the hands were large or small?"

"I'm sorry," Marth apologized, shaking his head. "I was too focused on getting myself back in to actually remember anything a few seconds before…that."

"I understand," Silver sighed. "Blaze, did you see anyone…run out of the room, by any chance?"

Blaze finally brought herself to speak. "N-no…All I saw was my favorite smasher hanging out the window, and that was the only thing I kept my mind upon. I didn't even think of the possibility that it could have been attempted…murder."

Movement was heard outside from downstairs. A lot of voices. It remained mumbled and no one could pick out any specific voice, until Master Hand's shout echoed through the mansion. "Wolf! Olimar! Captain Falcon! Link! Peach! Ike! Sonic…again! Red, send your Ivysaur down here! And Kirby! All nine of you meet at the entrance, now!"

Wolf was the first to be seen walking across Marth's doorway. Not even a second later, Sonic zoomed by in a blue blur. The pink princess Peach, the swordsman Ike, and the 'Hero of Time' Link walked at their own pace together. Kirby and Ivysaur followed not too far behind. Captain Falcon was…jogging at a slow pace as he moved to his destination. All seemed quiet until what sounded like a stampede marched their way up the stairs and flooded into Marth's room. Aparently someone leaked out information on Marth's semi-near-death experience.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Who would have done this?"

"Dedede isn't around, is he…?"

"Captain 'Birdie' could have FALCON PAWNCHED--you straight outside. It doesn't do much anyway, which is probably why you didn't feel it." a female with medium length black hair that was spiked at the back and on the sides said. Her bangs covered her eyebrows. Frameless glasses were in front of her big blue eyes. A golden-yellow cat tail was simply hanging in the air, and large cat ears of the same color were on top of her head.

"Are you blaming this on me?!" The captain shouted, offended.

"Heck yeah, I am! You're pretty much useless!"

"Everyone, just calm down! What's important is that Marth is still alive. Cicane, you should apologize."

The girl known as Cicane sighed, but a large bright smile appeared on her face a second later. "I told you to call me Cissy….all right, I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions, Captain Birdie."

"…I'll let that one slide," Captain Falcon started, before a large grin appeared on his face. "If I can take you out to dinner tonight."

"No." She responded quickly.

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Okay, we can stay here at the mansion for it."

"No."

"I'll have Peach or Zelda cook?" This caused a small guest near the back to glare in hatred at the Captain. Their eye started to twitch.

"No!"

"Please?"

"For the last time, NO!" Cissy jumped and dug her sharp, long nails into the Captain's neck, causing everyone to shout out in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Master Hand shouted, prying the angered cat-like female off of his smasher. "Just tell him to go away, no need to get violent! Ahh, Doctor Mario!" He called. The doctor immediately rushed in, and noticed the now-red marks on Captain Falcon's neck.

"I'm-a on it!" The white-clad doctor grabbed the Captain by his hand and led him through the crowd.

"Sorry," Cissy apologized. "I just do that to everyone who repeatedly asks me out like that. It never kills them!" She was met with about a dozen cold stares. "Well, it can do a lot of damage, but not once have I ever killed someone, and I don't plan to now, no matter how much I hate him."

"Whatever," Wolf sighed. "I'm going back to my room." He turned and left, but was followed by a look-alike except he had brown fur instead of grey. He wore a furry vest with a spike in it and green brown-striped pants. His boots were coated in a weird, teal-colored metal.

"Gosh, that Sliver guy looks like a re-color of Wolf," said another female, who stood pretty close to Sonic. She had short, deep brown hair, dark green eyes, and tan-colored skin. Long brown cat ears were near her green bandana, and she had a long, dark green tipped cat tail. She wore a blue t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and silver sneakers. The girl also wore a brown amulet with a gem that was many shades of green.

"You look like a re-color of Cissy, Nila." said a very frenzied looking pumpkin. Purple thorns poked out from all over him, the base and tip of his vines were a dark green with the rest being gold. The roses touching the floor acted as his feet where the bottom half was blue with the top half being red.

"Be quiet, Marecor! It's not my fault we both have cat like features!" Nila fumed.

Meanwhile, Kirby poked the side of an eleven year old boy. He had tousled black hair, dark brown skin and grayish-blue eyes. He wore a brown and black striped hoodie with sleeves that went past his fingers. He also wore tan cargo pants and brown slippers. Around his neck was a small ring hanging by a rope. An odd smile was on his face.

"Poyo?" The pink puffball grabbed his attention. The boy noticed and looked down.

"You hungry, Kirby? Okay, let's get you something to eat…" he daydreamed while walking out of the room.

"Well, you got so boring, even Les decided to leave us." Master Hand said, annoyed of the re-color fight.

"Looks like my fan is a Pikmin!" Olimar said with glee, pointing to the new green Pikmin.

"Ah, that's Cheerio. Don't confuse him with your others, Olimar. He'll have to leave in twenty four hours."

"Don't worry, I won't lose him. C'mon, Cheerio!" The 'spaceman' like person left the room, holding his guest carefully.

"I'm going to check on Captain Falcon." said a boy wearing a fedora hat and a tuxedo. He quickly turned and left to visit the small doctor's office.

"You go do that, Virgal!"

"…I'm hungry." said a boy with messy silver hair, a black shirt, an unzipped jacket, and red eyes.

"Kaen, I believe Kirby and Les are already heading down to the kitchen. You may go with them if you want." Kaen didn't want for another word before he was gone. All that was left in the room was Silver, Marth, Blaze, Sonic, Marecor, Ivysaur(who came with Marecor), Cissy, Ike(who came with Cissy), Master Hand, a Toad that didn't speak up yet, and Peach(who came with the Toad).

The Toad had a blue polka-dotted hat, a turquoise blue shirt, diaper-like pants, and white shoes. Blonde hair covered his right eye.

Peach sighed, but looked at her guest and smiled. "Toady, would you like to come visit my room?"

"Uh, sure!" Toady agreed as the two walked down the hallway.

"Ooh, Ike! Can you show me your room? I've always wondered what it looked like." Cissy smiled at the swordsman.

"Sure thing, it's not like I have a choice anyway." the two headed off.

"I'd better make sure El didn't blow herself up," Sonic sighed. "Silver and Nila, want to come with me?"

"Sure thing!" the two exclaimed, smiling happily. Sonic grabbed both of their hands and sped off to the room, leaving Master Hand with Blaze and Marth.

"Remember what I told you, Marth. Close that window." The swordsman sighed and did as he was told. He didn't like how the room might heat up again, but it sure beat being dead.

* * *

Soon, all of the smashers were downstairs helping to create a big dinner feast for everyone. The guests were told to stay upstairs so they could see what the smashers could do. It was usually Peach and Zelda who worked together to cook for them all, and maybe Samus if she felt like it(which wasn't often). But having all these extra guests would require a lot of work.

In a certain smasher's room, one guest thought to him or herself.

'_If I can get rid of him, then my plan would be so much more possible…I just have to get rid of that annoying man! But how would I do it? Would anyone see me?_'

They gulped in fear. They never really did end anyone's life before. Why start now?…But it was for a good reason, wasn't it? For their own benefit. Besides, they wouldn't be in trouble if everyone didn't know who did it. They just had to time it right.

The figure slowly made their way downstairs, careful to avoid the other guests. Once they made it to the first floor, the person looked around, clutching a bottle in their hand. The bottle was only meant to be used in emergencies. But this _was _an emergency. This one act, just a quick movement, would change the figure's life forever. But they decided to go with it anyway.

The kitchen was clear. The smashers were waiting for the food to cool down before calling everyone. No one's mouths wanted to be burnt, but the smashers had to time it right so that no one would be munching on a cold dinner. So every now and then, a different smasher was sent in to check on the food.

The figure quickly hid behind the kitchen door when they saw the speedy hedgehog walk in, known as Sonic the Hedgehog. The blue hero quickly inspected each of the dishes, and was a little tempted to taste it. He held it in anyway. Placing a palm over a meat dish, he hummed a quiet little tune to himself.

'_Hurry up…_', the figure thought. '_How long does it take just to see how hot food is? I just hope I'm not too late._'

They weren't. Sonic decided that the food could still use a bit more cooling down, and he headed back into the living room. This was the time for the figure to act.

They crawled out from behind the door, and dashed over to the food.

'_Now, which meal would he be tempted to eat…?_' They didn't want to poison every dish, for they only needed to get rid of one person. Getting rid of them all would…screw up their plans, in general. The figure noticed the spaghetti and the lasagna. Now they had to choose between the two.

In the end, the person chose the spaghetti and emptied out the contents of the container in it. They quickly put the lid back on and went to hide back in their idol smasher's room.

* * *

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" Peach's happy voice rang throughout the mansion. The hungry ones were the first in the dining room, also known as Sliver. Luigi and Ganondorf were holding back Kirby, and Bowser and Ivysaur were holding back Yoshi. Kirby and Yoshi, the ones with bottomless stomachs.

Soon, the guests arrived downstairs and they all chose a seat. Most of them sat next to their favorite smasher, of course. Sadly, Ganondorf and King Dedede were quite lonely, seeing as how no one sat next to them.

The figure from before looked at where the spaghetti was placed: right in front of their victim. They smirked evilly and had to hold in a chuckle.

Everyone began to eat their food: some nibbling on it, some gobbling it down, and the rest just eating casually. It was pretty uneventful for a while. Some people commented on the good food, and asked who made what.

Apparently Peach made the lasagna, Zelda made the spaghetti, Link made the steak, Ganondorf attempted the casserole(which everyone stayed away from because it didn't look right), and everyone else handled cutting up ingredients except for Sonic because they honestly couldn't trust him with a knife, much to the hedgehog's disappointment.

Soon, there was a slight choking noise. Everyone ignored it, which proved to be a big mistake. Mario started breathing more quickly and getting less and less air. Surprisingly, Pikachu noticed first. The little mouse pokemon jumped on the table and started shouting in it's own poke-language. He frantically pointed at the plumber, whose face started to turn blue. Red was the first to figure out what the little electric pokemon was screaming about.

"Something's happening to Mario!" he shouted. Everyone's attention immediately went to the man, who was now purple in the face and trying desperately to breathe. Peach took action and thought that her hero was choking on something, and attempted the Heimlich maneuver.

'_That's not what's happening…_' the figure who added to poison in the Italian plumber's food thought.

Even as the Princess continued the maneuver, the man looked worse and worse. Finally, he fell limp in her arms, no longer breathing.

"M-Mario…?" she whispered. Dr. Mario quickly rose from his seat and grabbed his cousin and placed him on the floor. The guests and the other smashers surrounded the two, hearts beating quickly, waiting for anything positive: the 'okay, he'll be fine' sentence. But that never came.

"Peach…he's not breathing anymore, and I can't find a heartbeat. He's gone." The Princess just about collapsed after that, crying with her hands covering her face.

And the figure from before? They never thought that taking away a life would be so easy--and fun, at the same time. A wicked smile formed on their face, but they made sure not to show it to the others.

Oh, they were definitely doing something like this again.

But in a different way, of course. It became a sick little mind game, thinking of ways to kill those around him. It wouldn't be a mind game for long, though: it would become a reality.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first one down, over forty to go. -.-**

**By the way, Melee characters are in here as well.**

**So…how was that for my first character death? Darn it, next chapter will be more physical, though I don't want to go into too much detail, because then I'd have to up the rating, and then…yeah.**

**Personally, I thought that the beginning of this chapter was a bit boring, but I got quite into it near the end. Trust me, the next chapters will be much better than this.**

…**Is it just me, or are the chapters getting longer?**


	4. A Double Eged Sword

**A/N: It's not that I don't like Pikmin, I just don't know much about it. ._.;; But I've seen my cousins play it when I was younger, and all that I can remember is that it scared me to no end for some reason. xD**

**And I fixed the mistake last chapter. I didn't mean to give away the gender. I just didn't notice it. :/ But it's fixed now. :D And don't tell anyone what the gender was. .**

**Anyways, from this point on, the chapter name will have something to do with the way a character dies…**

**I wasn't that motivated this chapter. I hope it came out good, though.**

**And in this chapter, an OC dies. Though you may not expect it…**

**…I don't know how to type out French accents. o-o So I just tried my best. xD**

* * *

"No! Mario!" Peach sobbed as Dr. Mario slowly led her away from the now-dead plumber. After the two left the dining room, everything was silent. The only sound heard was everyone's breathing, though the murderer planned to end that soon.

"…Oh my God. This did NOT just happen." Ike said, ending the silence. His eyes were on the Italian man. For some reason, he couldn't bear to look away. "Who could have done this? First Marth nearly fell to his death, and now someone actually did die…I don't think these were accidental, anymore…"

No one said anything. Someone nearly died and someone else really did die on the same day, all within two hours of each other.

'_Wait a minute,_' the murderer thought to him or herself. '_I never pushed Marth out the window. Someone else did that…I'm not the only killer here, am I?'_

"Someone…" Ness choked out, trying to ignore a sobbing Luigi. "Someone has to get Master Hand. Right now."

"I-I'll do it…" Dedede slowly rose from the chair he never left, and made his way to the hand's room. As soon as his footsteps echoed away, Kaen backed up.

"I'm…not hungry anymore," he said nervously. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Who could have done it?" Les asked, more to himself than anyone else. He placed a finger on his chin. "I think we should interrogate everyone to sniff out the murderer. Then, the mansion will be safe again, I suppose…"

"…What are you talking about?!" Sliver growled angrily. He then kicked the boy in aggression. "Someone just DIED and you act all calm and natural, as if you knew this was going to happen! How do we know that YOU didn't do it, hmm?!"

"…" Les seemed the same, even after taking the kick. "Because I'm not all that stealthy. If I did it, you would have known." It was true. Everyone could practically hear him run down the stairs at the mention of food. Though everyone heard Sliver as well.

"What do you mean, 'Mario's dead'? One of my first few smashers can't be de-Oh, my GOD." The giant hand floated into the room, and stopped his sentence when he noticed the fallen smasher. "Nobody tell Crazy about this. You hear me?" There were silent nods as the leader and creator of Super Smash Brothers floated towards the corpse and gently picked him up. He was silent, even as he turned and left the room.

"…Think we should call it a night?" Silver asked. Everyone nodded. Before the guests could find out where to sleep, however, the doorbell rang.

"Someone's late," Ganondorf muttered. Since his brother was busy, Crazy Hand went to answer the door.

"Hello, and welcome to SMASH MANSION! You can find everyone else in the DINING room, because they were eating dinner! And I don't know what happened, but apparently someone was being mean and put Mario into a deep sleep! I don't know when he'll wake up! Hopefully soon, though. Oh, and the same mean person tried to shove Marth outside of the window earlier, too! The mean person is MEAN! Hey, don't shove me aside like that! I'm trying to commu….com…communi…talk, to you! Don't ignore me! Please! I constantly get locked in the closet by my brother when we play hide and seek, and for some reason, I'm always the one that has to count! And I can never get out! It's always someone NICE like Roy, or Toon Link, or Peach, or Zelda, and sometimes but not that much Sonic, and--"

"Crazy Hand, SHUT UP!" Bowser roared as everyone followed the tyrant as he made his way to the entrance. He grabbed the hyper hand and stomped on him(making a few of the guests gasp) until Crazy stopped talking. Instead, Master Hand's brother seemed to be…snoring?

"Finally," Link sighed. He turned to the newcomer. "Who're you?"

The guest had glowing purple eyes. He had dark grey, spiky hair that stuck straight up with a black headband. He wore a think black tank top that was left open at the front with an eye-like design on the back, black jean shorts that stopped at his knee and were jagged at the ends, and black boots that reached halfway up his legs. On his back were small bat wings. "I'm Vego." he said calmly.

"Nice to meet you, Vego." Captain Falcon held out his hand, which Vego accepted. "What Crazy Hand said earlier…Someone attempted to kill Marth, but with his strength, he was able to hold on to the window he was pushed out of until help arrived. And about Mario falling into a deep sleep…he's dead. We thought he was choking earlier, and Peach tried to save him…but I guess that wasn't the case."

"I see," Vego lowered his head. "I guess I'll stay here to help you find this murderer."

"That vould be very appreciated!" Cheerio said. "Ve need all the help ve can get!" Olimar smiled at his 'fan'.

"And now, we were going back to our rooms." Wolf said. "We need all the guests to buddy up with someone."

"Sonic!" came two shouts.

"Ike!"

"Captain Falcon." said Vego. Everyone turned to look at him with weird looks on their faces. "What? Falcon needs more fans. I honestly don't see what's wrong with him."

"You want to get in bed with Captain Birdie?" Cissy asked him, being completely serious despite the situation. A couple of people chuckled.

"Er, no. But I wouldn't mind sharing the same room as him."

"Then you'll also be sleeping with me," Lucario said. Vego nodded, not really caring who Falcon's roommate was, as long as it wasn't Pit.

"Let's get out a sheet of paper and write down who's bunking with who." Mewtwo proposed. Sonic quickly ran to his room and back with a sheet of paper and a pen.

"So, Vego is with…Captain Falcon," Ganondorf said, not really believing that anyone would actually want to bunk with him.

"I'll go with Kirby," Les piped up, and he was added to the list with Kirby's name.

"Ivysaur," Marecor said.

"Sonic!" Nila and Silver said at the same time, then looked at each other.

"Er…can we really fit this much people in my room?" Sonic asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"We can make it work." Meta Knight said.

"I'll go with Ike!" Cissy smiled.

"Peach," Toady shrugged.

"Link, I guess." Kaen said, standing next to the green-clad swordsman.

"I'll go with Captain Falcon as well," Virgal said. This ate up another five minutes as people couldn't believe Falcon would have this many fans coming to the mansion…they didn't think he'd get even one.

"Capteen!" Cheerio smiled, pointing to Olimar.

"Wolf," Sliver said.

"I guess it is my turn to say who I'll sleep with tonight; I'll go with Toon Link." Beef squeaked.

"Marth! Someone needs to make sure he won't get thrown out of the window again." Blaze grinned.

"Ha, ha."

"I'll go with Snake!" El said happily. Sonic nearly fainted, with this many people going to be crowded with him.

The boy made of paper, who Game and Watch's translator named Stig, pointed at the 2-Dimensional figure, Game and Watch.

"Samus," said Cindy.

"I'll go with Wolf as well." Felix said.

"PIT!" Alorya shouted. Hers and Pit's names were quickly scribbled down.

"All right, everyone." Mewtwo announced, standing up straight. "We believe there's a murderer in the mansion. There may be, there may not be, but we can't take that chance. Everyone knows who they're going to share a room with. It is everyone's responsibility to make sure that no one, absolutely no one, leaves the room for ANY reason. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Dismissed."

* * *

"Hmm, I'm hungry. I never ate much." Alorya complained as she jumped on Pit's bed.

"Are you kidding me? After that whole thing with Mario, you still want to eat?"

"Of course! I didn't eat anything earlier! Can I go downstairs? I'm sure the murderer's roommate won't allow him or her to leave the room anyway."

"…The roommate! Whoever the murderer is paired up with, that's probably their next target!" Pit exclaimed.

"We have no way of figuring out who the unlucky person is, however." Meta Knight, Pit's roommate, said. "And Mewtwo already told his plan to Master Hand. He wouldn't be happy to see all three of us out of this room. The girl to eat, and us two to protect her."

"…Okay, I'll be careful. I promise that I won't die on my way down or back up." Alorya promised. "And if I see anything suspicious, I'll scream. All right?"

"But you're a guest!" Pit said, not willing to let her go. "If anyone deserves to make it out of here alive, it's the guests. Us smashers can deal with it. You're staying here."

"Aw, Pit!"

"No!" Pit gently placed Alorya on the floor and crossed his arms. "I won't let you out of my sight."

"Well, fine! I'm going anyway."

"What? Hey, come back here!" Pit didn't have time to chase her, however. As soon as Alorya opened the door, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of view.

"Ahh! P-Pit! Meta Knight!" she screeched, trying to pull away. The person who held her merely smirked as they raised a knife they stole from the dining room table. They quickly brought the knife down on her chest.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…." Pit paced around the room. Meta Knight went to help Alorya a few seconds ago and told Pit to stay there. He seemed a little relieved when he heard no more screaming, but then his world seemed to stop when he saw something red slowly creep under the closed door. "No, that can't be blood. It can't." The angel slowly kneeled down and inspected it closer. There was no mistake about it. But who's could it be?

He slowly raised a hand to turn the knob on the door. Once the door was fully open, he saw his roommate and his fan sprawled out on the floor, unmoving. Alorya with a wound in her chest and Meta Knight with his own sword inside of him. Between the two was someone holding a now blood-stained knife.

"You!" Pit managed to say. "Aren't you--" He was interrupted when the person charged forward and grabbed a couple of the angel's wings. Pit screamed when he felt the soft feathers being torn off, but that sound was cut off when the person stuffed the feathers into his mouth.

"Bye, Angel." was all they said before stabbing Pit as well with the knife.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Chapter was longer than it was supposed to be, aha. But yeah, three deaths this chapter...unless Pit somehow made it. I'll decide that tomorrow. xD**


	5. Unexpected Attack

**A/N: I think I'm just going to update this everyday now, aha. I like this story too much.**

**And, I'm going to add a little 'Murderer's Thoughts' thing at the beginning of each chapter. To see what the killer is thinking of, and his plans for who to go for next. But in this chapter, there will be two 'journals', and for a very good reason.**

**I'm also going to add a poll to my profile soon(maybe at chapter 10), and everyone can go to vote on who they think is the murderer. As for now though, I need to leave some clues. XD**

**Ike's sword IS Ragnell, right? I'm pretty sure. But I can't remember what Marth's sword was.**

* * *

Murderer's Thoughts

Well, I got that knight and the girl down. I'm not too sure on the angel. I have a feeling he survived, but as soon as I stabbed him, I heard footsteps coming closer, and I ran away. Now that I think about it, it was pretty cowardly of me to do so. I should have just stabbed that person then and there. But it's too late now. I've been thinking about who to go for next. Maybe Doctor Mario. Or maybe Luigi; he's a threat to my plan as well. I might even choose Sonic. His speed may be able to rescue people right before they die or something. If I planned for someone to fall off a high building for example, Sonic would get there in about two seconds and save them.

He'd be a good next victim, but how would I do it? Surely I can't just stab the fastest thing alive, can I? Or Doctor Mario. He has scalpels…Hm. That gives me an idea. An evil and slightly disturbing idea for sure, but…I've already taken three lives, maybe four if the angel dies. I'd prefer an easier--and much less gory--way to take down the hedgehog, but if he gets in my way too much, then he'll have it coming.

* * *

???'s Thoughts

Am I not the only one here? Sure, there have been three deaths. Mario, Meta Knight, and that Alorya person. When everyone got there, the hallway was pretty much a bloody mess but we got it cleaned(after a few hours of scrubbing). We noticed Alorya and Meta Knight. Not very pretty. The girl had a deep wound in her chest, and Meta Knight was pretty much completely sliced through with his own sword. But Pit? We saw him twitching. His left wing was missing a good chunk of feathers, and there was a messy red spot on his chest, but when we rushed him to the doctor, we found out that he would be all right.

But the same person who attempted to kill Pit and who really did kill the other three did not push Marth out of the window. That much I know. Why?

Because I'm the one who pushed him.

* * *

"…" Blaze was silent. The murderer was going as far to kill even the guests. After what happened to Alorya, she stayed close to Marth, as if he was going to protect her if the murderer came back.

"I'm glad Pit is okay," Roy said. "But if Meta Knight and Alorya are both dead, then they can't be the murderer." He received over a dozen glares. "…All right, I'm sorry. But if Pit is injured, then he can't be the killer either. We should write down a list of everyone who's here and do a process of elimination."

"I'm on it!" Sonic rushed back to his room and returned with another piece of paper and grabbed the pen from the kitchen. Mewtwo took them both and took a few minutes to right down everyone's names.

"Pit and Dr. Mario are out," he said soon after. "If Dr. Mario is the murderer, then he would kill Pit right now, while no one is there."

"But he vould'nt keel thee angel vile ve aren't there," Cheerio explained. "Then ve vould know vor sure that ve isn't thee killer!"

"He has a point," El said. Mewtwo sighed and erased the line from Dr. Mario's name.

"You already know it isn't me." Les said calmly. Everyone turned to glare at him, but he was crossed off anyway.

"I'm not it," Silver put her hands up in defense. "If it was me, then I would have killed Sonic the second we were alone, right?"

"…When were you alone with Sonic?" Cindy asked.

"I was the first guest to arrive," the silver head said. "And Master Hand assigned Sonic the task of showing me around the mansion. Marth was pushed out of the window when it was only Felix, Blaze, Stig, El, Waddle Beef, and me who were here as guests."

"So it's one of those five?"

"Hey! It can't be El, she was trying to break down my door while running to Snake when Marth was pushed!" Sonic defended.

"Stig was in the kitchen," said Game and Watch's translator.

"Blaze was helping Sonic," said Marth.

"…So that leaves Felix and Beef. Where were you two, anyway?"

"Wolf." said Felix.

"Toon Link." said Beef.

"Wolf, Toon Link? Were these two with you?" Lucario asked.

"Yes. Felix didn't talk much, but I guess he listened to me rant about how annoying Fox is. He was with me the entire time." Wolf was met with a blaster Fox threw at him, aimed for his head.

"And Beef was with me! We had a friendly conversation about how mean adults can be, and how they should give us more freedom! The two of us came up with a couple of pranks, and then I left to see what the noise was about outside. Turns out, it was Sonic and Blaze trying to pry El off the door! So I came back, and we were deciding on who to prank, and then we heard Marth and Blaze scream! And this is where everything started getting scary." Toon Link explained. Beef nodded.

"…Is it possible that no one did it?" Falco asked. "Maybe someone was able to sneak into the mansion and push him out, and after that was done, they rushed back to the entrance and come in?"

"Pichu pi!" Pichu shouted, trying to tell them something. Mewtwo and Lucario perked up.

"Oh, you know who pushed Marth out?" Pichu nodded.

"Pichu chu pich--" The small mouse pokemon was cut short when he suddenly fell to the ground with a little 'thud!' On the back of his head was a slash like mark, and was bleeding quickly. But no one made an attempt to get a bandage or anything to cover it up; the little electric type was already dead.

"Oh God," Ike moaned, clutching his hair. "Someone just died before my very eyes. How old was Pichu?! Five? Six?! This is crazy! The murderer is so bold, they killed someone in front of everyone! And probably the youngest person here! Pichu deserved a happy life, even if he isn't a smasher anymore! At least Master Hand was kind enough to let him, Mewtwo, Roy, and Dr. Mario stay here! I…can't…take this anymore!" He quickly brought out Ragnell. Ike wildly swung the heavy sword around, and everyone quickly ran out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic shouted.

"I'm going to find out who this person is, and they are going to be brought to justice by my sword and fists!" Ike shouted back.

"Wait!" Lucario said. "Not everyone is here. We're missing Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, Sliver, and Snake!"

"Oh no!" El exclaimed. "What if they're with the murderer?"

"I'll go search for them!" Toady volunteered. Without waiting for an answer, he ran off to the mentioned smashers and guest's rooms.

"Ike, hold off your rampage until later." Mewtwo told the swordsman, who merely grunted and put Ragnell away.

"Snake, what do you think you're doing?!" came a shout from upstairs, obviously Toady's voice. Everyone ran upstairs to see what was wrong. Turns out that Toady and Sliver were in the laundry room, standing next to each other. Snake was there as well, holding a sobbing Nana. Popo, Ness, and Lucas were behind him, but turned when they noticed the rest of the mansion run in.

"I know who the murderer is," Snake announced. In the laundry room, there was also a garbage chute. Anything that was placed in there would be chopped to pieces and sent out to the dumpster, which the garbage man emptied every day(for a mansion with this many people living in it would create a lot of trash). And above that garbage chute, was Nana, who was desperately holding on to Snake's arm to avoid the fall and grind to her death.

"Snake, were you about to kill Nana?!" Fox asked, outraged.

"No! I was saving her from falling into the chute!"

"Liar!" Toady shrieked, as he rammed into Snake, headfirst. Sliver merely gasped. Startled, Snake dropped Nana, who fell screaming into the garbage chute.

…Or, she would have, if someone didn't act fast enough and sped over to catch her. That one person being Sonic.

'_Darn it, Sonic._' the murderer thought in rage. '_If you hadn't interfered, I would have let you go. But now, you're my next target. But first, I'll give everyone a little scare…_'

"Son-nic!" Nana cried, tightly holding on to the blue hedgehog. Sonic carried her over to Popo, who immediately hugged his sister when she was set down.

"Snake, you're going to have to come with us…" Captain Falcon said sadly.

"What? You saw that! This little mushroom ran into me, and I dropped her! It was accidental!"

"Accident or not, you still nearly murdered an innocent child." Bowser shook his head and grabbed Snake's arm. "You're coming with us whether you want to or not." With the help of Captain Falcon, he led an unwilling Snake out of the room. Soon, everyone else left as well. Sonic remembered to close the chute.

* * *

"So…we caught the murderer?" Vego asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no." Mewtwo shook his head. "Snake wasn't lying when he said dropping her was accidental. He's being closely watched by Master Hand right now. I'm afraid the murderer is still on the loose." Vego lowered his head.

"What are-a you--AGGGHHHH!" a bloodcurdling scream filled the mansion, and everyone quickly rushed to the bedrooms, where the shout supposedly came from.

What they saw made the adults cover the children's eyes, some people to scream, and the rest to just look down, not wanted to re-read the message. Except for one person. That one person was not believing what was there. He wouldn't allow it. Not when it was…

Luigi was sprawled out on the floor, lifeless and unmoving. On the wall was something written in a suspiciously red substance:

'_YOU'RE NEXT, HEDGEHOG._'

"…Oh, my God." Sonic fell to his knees, clutching his head. Before anyone could say anything to cheer up the hedgehog, the doorbell rang once more.

"God, how many people did Master Hand invite?!" Roy asked angrily as he went to answer the door.

"…We know who the next target is now," Mewtwo pointed out the obvious, earning him many sharp glares, and a pretty nasty one from Sonic. "That means at least two people should stay around Sonic at all times, so he won't get hurt."

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't Alorya, Pit, and Meta Knight a group of three?!" Sonic snapped, turning to the psychic pokemon. "And look what happened to them! Alorya and Meta Knight are dead, and Pit is critically injured. A group of three isn't going to work! It'll only get more of us killed! Just…let me go by myself, and don't let anyone near me. I'm not letting anyone else die just because of some powerful murderer. If he could take those three on…I'm worried about what will happen to anyone who stays near me."

Roy came back, looking a little grim. "Another guest…another soon to be victim…." he sighed.

There was a girl behind him, with short, tangerine orange curls that were disangled and the ends were a white color. Her eyes were light blue, and her skin was pale with a couple of freckles, most being at the top of her nose.

"My name is Pia!" she smiled. No one returned it. "…What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Sonic screamed. "Look at the wall! There's a dead smasher slumped against it, and there's a death threat pointed at me! This is…aurgh!" He tightly closed his eyes.

"…Well, to tell the truth, we don't care if you don't want us to stay with you or not," Virgal said. "Because…I'm pretty sure all of us here are your friends. Except the murderer, of course. No matter what you say, we're going to try and protect you anyway." Everyone else nodded.

"That's right! Pit survived! That means you can survive as well!" Nila said.

"…I think Sonic needs some time to think alone." Mewtwo said. The group nodded and went back downstairs, dragging Pia with them. Only the psychic pokemon stayed behind.

"Aren't you going with them…?" Sonic asked.

"No. Someone needs to make sure the killer won't come while you're in a vulnerable state."

"Vulnerable? Me? Hah!" Sonic quickly jumped up. "No murderer is going to kill me, because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"…I see you're feeling better." Sonic frowned.

* * *

"Snake is GONE!" El shouted. "Who am I going to sleep with now?"

"…You can stay in Sonic's room and protect him along with Silver and Nila." Lucario suggested.

"I'd probably put my life in danger, but…all right." El sighed.

"Someone should stay awake, just in case someone opens your door." Virgal proposed. "Then the person who's awake can wake up the others and you have a chance on unmasking the killer."

"Good idea!"

* * *

"So, that's what Virgal told me." El said, having announced Virgal's plan to everyone in Sonic's room. "I think we should go along with it."

"I'll stay up," Silver volunteered. "I'm used to staying up late, anyway."

"So, that's the plan." Nila yawned, and laid down on the sleeping bag she brought, closing her eyes. "G'night…"

"G'night…" Silver said uneasily. Nila and El fell asleep with little to no problems, but Sonic was still a little worried. What if Silver fell asleep on the job? What if the murderer silently killed them all?…What could have caused the murderer to go after him in the first place? He gulped, and soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Silver had a hard time staying awake at four in the morning. The last time they tried to go to bed(meaning before the Pit incident), it was eight. Oh, how fast four hours could fly after retiring to bed at midnight. She closed her eyes, but jolted up when she thought she heard something. Nothing opened the door, or attempted to be a real threat. Eventually, sleep caught up to her, and she fell onto her sleeping bag.

Not too long later, a small figure creeped into the room, careful not to wake anyone up. After letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he silently tiptoed across the room, to the bed Sonic was sleeping in. He wasn't going to murder the other three; not yet, anyway. After making it to the bed, he used Sonic's blankets to tie up the hedgehog without waking him up, and walked across the room again, the speed demon in tow.

The figure chuckled to himself, now running down the hallway. He knew the perfect place where he could finish Sonic, but first, he had to pay a visit to the doctor.

* * *

**A/N: Easily the longest chapter so far. It could have been longer, but I wanted to stop it there.**

**By the way, I know I mentioned the murderer's gender. That was intentional.**

**And next chapter, I'll start a death list, listing who's dead, so you can keep track.**

**Oh no, what will happen to Sonic? Why does the murderer need to go to Dr. Mario?**

**These will be answered in the next chapter(AKA Tomorrow. xD).**


	6. Not the Fastest Thing Alive Anymore

**A/N: It seems that last chapter brought up a lot of questions. xD I'll answer them all now.**

**Pia appeared because she was a last-minute character insert sent by PM. I've been talking to her creator for a while, and Pia was supposed to be sent in before I changed the summary, but I only got her yesterday.**

**The murderer was not seen killing Pichu because of where everyone was. They were in the same hallway where everyone was before Silver arrived(in the first chapter). I guess I should have noted that. And because everyone was bunched together, if the murderer carried a knife with them at all times, and Pichu was right in front of him, then he would simply have to just jab the knife forward. The wound was slash-like, so people at Pichu's sides could have done it, but apparently Mewtwo didn't take note of that. The people by the murderer's side wouldn't have noticed because everyone was twitching once in a while.**

**Snake is with Master Hand, under very close watch. Master Hand won't allow anyone in to see him, therefore they can't ask Snake who the murderer is. And the giant hand won't listen to their reasons for wanting to see Snake.**

**The box Lucario received at the beginning will prove important later on. It is now in Lucario's and Captain Falcon's room, on the floor, but it was forgotten.**

**The reason why Mario and Luigi posed as threats to the murderer's plan will be revealed once the smashers and guests find out who the murderer actually is, and his motives.**

…**I think that's it. If there's anything else you want to know, don't hesitate to ask. : )**

**And sorry, I'll try to make the story less rushed-like. ^^;;**

**This chapter, you find out who '???' is.**

**Also, this chapter is mostly centered around three people: Sonic, the Murderer, and ???. Though everyone will get more screen time next chapter, I promise.**

* * *

Murderer's Thoughts

I'm currently trying to find my way to the basement. This mansion is huge! The darkness isn't helping very much. I'm glad that Sonic is pretty light. I'm amazed he hasn't woken up yet. He must be a deep sleeper. I think I'm going the right way, and--there we go. I finally found it….Okay, I'm at the bottom. I brought everything necessary to my current plan(I have a lot of them right now), but I won't need them just yet.

All I have to do is wait for Sonic to wake up.

* * *

???'s Thoughts

Hm, did I just hear something outside my door? I wonder if the murderer is sneaking around yet. Oh great, Toon Link is waking up. He asked what I was doing. I told him that I'm just keeping watch, to make sure that the murderer doesn't come here. He believed me and went back to sleep. I turned my attention back to the door. I'm going to find out exactly what that killer is doing.

…I thought it was only me who tried to kill someone?

* * *

Waddle Beef opened the door, having successfully put Toon Link back to sleep. He looked around, and noticed a shadow going downstairs. Beef was about to chase the person, but a voice interrupted him.

"Looking for the murderer, are you?"

The Waddle Dee turned around, to find Zelda staring down at him. He sighed and nodded slowly. She gave a slight smile.

"Well, I think he already found his victim tonight. Sonic's door was wide open." Beef's eyes widened.

"The four in there aren't…"

"No. Silver, Nila, and El are sleeping. But Sonic wasn't there."

"Zelda, if I may ask, what were you doing up in the first place?" Beef asked.

"Well…I wanted to show everyone that I could be useful. Because I get captured by Ganondorf a few times, people think that I can't defend myself. Well, it's better than Peach, who gets kidnapped by Bowser just about every single day! I've faced more danger than this." Waddle Beef smiled.

"Then…I think I know where the murderer is. He was walking down those stairs when you startled me." Zelda's face hardened.

"We'd better hurry. If we act fast, his victim may still be alive."

"You mean Sonic?"

"He…Sonic, I mean…might already be gone. The killer could have just hid his corpse somewhere."

"No! I know Sonic is still alive! I'm going to take down that murderer no matter what!" Beef shouted, before turning and sprinting down the stairs.

'_Because someone is stealing MY job!_' he thought. '_I was supposed to be the villain here, but then Marth survived, and I just…stopped. Then Mario was poisoned, and…gah! They've killed more people than I have! If I don't stop them, then there will be no one left to take down! And then I won't get…_' Beef's thoughts faded away as he saw the murderer head into the basement. He quickly followed him.

"Wake up already…" Beef heard the murderer say. The Waddle Dee quickly felt himself to see if he brought along any weapons. Nope.

'_I guess brute force will have to do!_' he quickly thought before rushing at the small figure. The murderer quickly turned and grabbed a knife from what seemed to be nowhere. Beef jumped out and attempted to kick him, but the figure used the knife to simply cut through it, causing Beef to fall to the floor, clutching his foot in pain.

"So you've come to get the hedgehog, eh?" The murderer asked. His voice sounded familiar, but…

"Who are you?" Beef knew he wouldn't get an answer, but it was worth a shot.

"It would be right to tell you who I am, but then again, I might accidentally leave you alive, just like I did with that angel. For now, though…Call me S."

"S? Your voice is male…are you Sliver?" a chuckle was heard.

"No, no. If I gave you the first letter of my real name, then you'd know who I am. And I can't have that happening, can I? As soon as I finish with you, I'll wait for Sonic to wake up. I'll attack him then. I won't kill him, for I want to see how he can still save people without his speed. After that, I'll go after the Doctor. Because of him, Pit is nearly completely healed. Once he's out of the way, I'll just go after the angel again and then I can take my time on plotting out everything else."

"…Why are you killing everyone?"

"Why did you push Marth out of the window?" So he knew. "I heard Toon Link's explanation on where you were when the swordsman was pushed out. I know Snake's and Sonic's room is on the end of the hall, while Toon Link's is right in front of the stairs. You probably sneaked off in that time, pushed Marth, and came running back when the owner of the room returned." Beef didn't look impressed.

"So what? Anyone could have figured that out! Now answer my question!"

"Not until you answer mine." There was silence after that. After a couple minutes, Sonic twitched and made a moaning noise. "Oh, looks like he's finally waking up."

"Ow, I don't remember my bed being this uncomfortable…" the hedgehog said as he slowly got up. He looked around, eyes wide. "Wait, where am I?"

"The basement," S said, with a creepy smile on his face.

"Master Hand never allowed us in here--wait, who are you?" Sonic was now completely awake. He noticed that his hands were above his head, tied to the railing on the stairs.

"Just call me S, for now. And no, I'm not Sliver," S then turned back to Beef. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"It was because…Everyone in town got that letter," Waddle Beef explained. "Well, almost everyone. I was pretty excited when I saw it in my mailbox. Apparently, some tough looking guy didn't get one, but that was because he either just moved in or he lived out in the streets and beat people up for their money. That's probably why he looked so sharp. He was pretty mad about not getting a letter…"

* * *

Flashback

"Hey, you." a buff human walked up to Waddle Beef. He had strong arms, tanned skin, and wore a black shirt with ripped sleeves and torn pants. "Marshmallow. You got a letter from Smash Mansion?"

"Yeah! I heard everyone in town got one! I'm definitely going to go; are you?" asked an excited Waddle Beef.

"No. That's because I never got one. I thought everyone was supposed to get a letter? Well, I didn't. Peh, it's probably because I'm too good for them. I wanted to be a smasher, but was declined. Idiots. Don't they realize that with me, they'd be more popular?! But enough of that. Hey, kid. If you go up there, give them a beating they'll never forget; from me!"

"W-what?! They'd kill me! I'm no match for them!"

"Most likely, they will. You know how you can beat them?"

"H-how?" Beef didn't like this guy already. He was breaking his happiness!

"Well, if they were dead, they wouldn't be able to fight back, now could they?"

"You want me to _kill _them?!"

"Why not? They're nothing without me, anyway. If you do it, I'll give you everything you've ever wanted. If you don't, then I'll kill them myself, and then go after you and everyone else you hold close. Same thing goes for if you don't go at all. And if you only kill some of them, the reward won't be as big. Got it?"

Waddle Beef hesitated. He wasn't a murderer, he wasn't! But…if it meant protecting his friends and family, then he would have no choice, would he?

* * *

"So I accepted," Beef sighed. "But I didn't even get to kill one person! I almost had Marth, but he held on so long. If it weren't for you, I would have more choices on who to go for next!"

"…Wow, that sounded really cheesy," Sonic said, not amused. "Are you sure you didn't make this up?"

"Shut up!" S shouted at Sonic, glaring at the hedgehog. "You aren't in the condition to speak right now." He held up his knife threateningly, and Sonic kept quiet.

"There, I've answered your question." Beef told S, ignoring Sonic. "Now tell me why you're killing everyone."

"That's because…" S lowered his head. "There's someone here…That I'm planning to make mine. I would never hurt her. But in order to get to her, I decided that if I take out all of her friends, and I'm the only one left with a shoulder to lean on, then she would be mine."

"That's IT? Just for a GIRL?" Sonic asked, confused. "Repeat that again: am I missing something?"

"Okay, you're getting on my last nerve." S gripped the knife harder.

"I may have acted frightened before, but honestly, I'm not that scared of you. I mean, look at you! You're smaller than me!"

"I'm not going to kill you, idiot!"

"…Huh? Then what are you-" He stopped talking when he noticed S's wild grin.

"Me? Tell me Sonic: how fast are you without your legs?"

"What kind of question is that? If I didn't have legs, then I wouldn't be able to even walk, duh…Wait, are you going to chop off my legs?!" he winced at the thought.

"Actually, I wasn't going to, but that is a great idea!…But I think I'll stick with the original plan," S walked up to the hedgehog and placed a foot on his knee. "I'm not going to remove them; I'll just break them. How fast would the fastest thing alive be now?" Sonic gulped.

"…Not fast," he admitted.

"Did you forget that I'm still here?!" Waddle Beef exclaimed, waving his small arms around.

"Hm? For a second, I actually did." S sighed. "But I'll deal with you later. Sonic comes first." He turned back to the blue hedgehog and grinned again. "Ready?"

"Not really," Sonic muttered.

"Oh well!" S applied more pressure to his foot, and Sonic was pretty amazed at how much strength he had for his size. But S was soon standing on his legs, and they weren't broken.

"Erm…Is that it?"

"No," S replied and he turned to Sonic's foot and started to lift it.

"Hey, what are you--ow!" Sonic squeezed his eyes shut as S continued to bend his leg at an impossible angle. Soon enough, a loud 'snap' was heard, and the blue blur screamed in pain.

"Ouch." Beef winced.

"Well, that's one down." S shrugged, and turned to Sonic's other leg and repeated the same process. After the second snap, Sonic screamed again, and S finally got off his knees. "And now for you," he said, turning to Beef and taking out his knife. "I honestly don't care what that guy told you. I'm only going to solve my problems. And because I have to worry about that girl I mentioned, you're going down now!"

"W-wait! I'm not interested in anyone here!" Beef exclaimed as he dodged a blow from S's knife. "Maybe we can work together! If you tell me who this girl is, I promise I won't go after her. Everything is easier with two people, right?"

S stood there silently for a few moments, but then softened. "Fine. And I guess this means you can now learn my real identity."

Sonic wasn't paying attention to either of them. Instead, he focused on the now dull throbbing pain in his knees. Just moving them a little would send him to a world of hurt…what was he going to do now?

* * *

**A/N: Today's chapter is done!**

**The basement is pretty dark, but enough to make out silhouettes. Which is why Sonic and Beef don't know who S is. Sonic's not that bright enough to compare voices, and Beef simply can't remember who's voice it belonged to.**

**Anyways, this chapter only focused on two OC's. D: But tomorrow, we'll take a look at what was happening to the other smashers during this time! So not to worry!**


	7. Too Many Gone in One Moment

**A/N: As promised, this chapter is about everyone else.**

**This takes place during the time Beef, S, and Sonic are in the basement. Sonic's legs haven't broken yet where this starts off.**

**And on an unrelated note, I drew a new picture for my avatar. xD I kind of like the old one better, but oh well.**

**No Murderer's Thoughts this chapter. Technically, it'd be the same as last chapter.**

**Speaking of the murderer, the murderer is finally revealed. But, there are a handful of deaths this chapter.**

**By the way…**

**I know the beginning is rushed. It wasn't supposed to be, but it came out like that. I personally like the middle and ending of the chapter a lot better.**

**Zelink (ZeldaxLink) in this chapter. Finally, I start the couples. xD**

**And I tried to make a certain part as detailed as possible for the full effect. It's not supposed to make you cry(since I know I'm not nearly good enough to do that. xD), but it's meant to make you feel somewhat sad. D:**

**I know I said this earlier, but there are a LOT of deaths in this chapter. Over five, actually. xP I didn't go into that much detail, though. They were like Pichu's death: short, quick, and unexpected.**

* * *

Silver suddenly sat upright, her eyes open. The door wasn't closed anymore. She turned to look at everyone, and noticed that Nila and El were still sound asleep, but Sonic wasn't on his bed…and neither was his blanket, for that matter.

"Wake up, wake up!" Silver jumped to Snake's bed, which El was sleeping on. "El, El! Sonic's gone! Sonic's gone!" She shook the girl until she was wide awake.

"Uh, wha? What do you mean, 'Sonic's gone'?"

"I mean exactly what I say! Sonic's not on his bed! The murderer must have taken him!"

"What?!" El jumped out of bed. "Wait, why couldn't you wake us up before the killer came in?"

"I, uh…I kind of fell asleep."

"You WHAT?!"

"Oh, come on! It's four in the morning! There was nothing to do! Anyway, we have to wake up Nila."

"I'm on it." El walked across the room to where Nila was sleeping. "WAKE UP!" She shouted, and Nila jumped out of her sleeping bag.

"Huh, who's there?!" Nila said, still half asleep.

"No time for explanations; we have to hurry!" Silver grabbed both El's and Nila's arms and dragged them both out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" the trio heard a female's voice call out. It turns out it was Zelda.

"Zelda? What are you doing up?"

"Oh, I just ran into Beef…He says the murderer was traveling downstairs; we'd better hurry!" The hyrulian princess turned to leave, but stopped when she noticed that Silver and the others weren't following her. "…What's wrong?"

"Well, we're talking about a murderer here. He'd be able to take all four of us on. But if we got the whole mansion, then there's no way that he could beat us!" Silver said.

"That may be true, but we'd better leave the children out of this," said Nila. "We should only wake up the best fighters."

"I say we wake up Ike, Marth, Roy, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, Fox, and Falco. I'd say Meta Knight, but…" El trailed off.

"No need; I'm already awake." a voice said from behind the girls. They turned to find Mewtwo standing by Lucario and Falco. "I'm going to wake Ike and Marth. Then I'll go to Roy. Lucario will wake up Wolf and Fox." The psychic and aura pokemon walked off to their destinations.

"In the meantime," started Falco. "We should find the murderer and Beef. Hopefully Sonic will be with them."

"But…But…You lied to me!" Ike's voice was heard down the hallway. "You said you'd give me meat if I smacked Roy with Ragnell! Where is it?!"

"I'm sorry, but…" Mewtwo sighed. "It seems that Ike is still mostly asleep. Luckily Marth is a light sleeper and helped me drag him here."

"Hey, you aren't leaving without me," said Roy from behind.

"Actually, we were planning on waking you up! It's a good thing you were already awake, though." El said.

"Yeah, it was actually Beef and Zelda who woke me up. Ever heard of whispering?" Zelda blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that…"

"Are we ready?"

"Normally, I'd refuse to work together with Fox," said Wolf, walking up with Falco. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I'll have to agree with him on that." said Fox. Silver then started to dash down the stairs, seeing that everyone was ready. The others followed, but Zelda was a little behind.

"Z-Zelda!" a voice interrupted her. The princess turned around to find Link, the person who saved her from Ganondorf countless times in the past.

"Link? What are you doing up?"

"You're…going after the murderer," he mumbled, not answering her question. "Are you sure you want to do this? He isn't going down without a fight. What if…what if you get killed?"

"Oh, Link," Zelda smiled. "I promise I won't die. I've been in more danger before, right? Besides, this murderer can't nearly be as scary as Ganondorf. I know we'll all make it through, and we'll avenge the fallen."

"Zelda…" Link started. "I understand. I won't stop you. I also know that I wasn't one of the people you were going to bring to take down the murderer."

"Link, that wasn't my decision, I definitely would have chosen you if I had the-"

"It's okay," Link interrupted. "Just…be careful, all right? I don't know what I would do if you were gone, because I…"

"You…what?" Link smiled a weak smile.

"I'll tell you when you return, all right?"

"All right." Zelda smiled back. "I'll see you later, Link."

"See you soon, Zelda…"

* * *

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Silver hissed to the others as she waited for them to reach her. "Where's Zelda?"

"Right here!" called the hyrulian princess. "I'm sorry, something came up. But I'm ready to help now."

"Where are they, Lucario?" Wolf asked the aura pokemon. Lucario closed his eyes, using his own aura as a tracking device. A minute later, his eyelids opened and the red orbs were seen once again.

"Everyone is upstairs, except for us, and I can feel Doctor Mario's and Pit's auras in the doctor's office. Besides that, I can feel three different auras coming from the basement. Sonic, Beef, and--"

"Let's go!" Wolf interrupted, immediately charging forward and rushing to the basement.

"The basement? Master Hand never allowed us in there for some reason…But if this is to save Sonic, then I guess we should go." Fox said as he quickly followed Wolf. Everyone else followed, even Lucario, who couldn't help but sigh.

Everyone stopped suddenly when a loud scream filled their ears. A couple of people reacted instantly and brought their hands up to their heads to filter out some of the noise. Then it was silent.

"That sounded like Sonic!" Nila said, worried. "He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. What is that murderer doing?!"

"We'd better-" Mewtwo was cut off when another loud scream was heard, equaling the intensity of the last. "Gah! We have no time to just talk! Let's go!"

Everyone practically flew down the flight of stairs, and halted to a stop when they were fully in the basement.

It was dark; hard to see. But they could make out three figures: two of them were shaking hands, and the other one…

"Sonic!" a couple of people shouted. The hedgehog made no sign that he heard them.

"Oh? So did our little 'heroes' decide to save the princess?" S chuckled evilly.

"What the--Sonic isn't a princess. He isn't even female." Silver groaned.

"Well, you're merely parts in my play! And Sonic has the role of the damsel in distress, waiting for his…erm, 'Knights', I should say, in…pajamas!"

"Wow. Just…plain, wow." El said, getting slightly annoyed.

"I guess you're probably wondering who I am, unless you already know, of course." S sighed. "But that's boring. Let's play a game! Guess who I am! If you're wrong, then I'll kill you! Only I won't say if you're right or wrong. Everyone will guess, and once everyone is done, I kill everyone who got it wrong. At the same time!"

"That's plain sick," Falco growled. "Why are you even killing people anyway?"

"I've already explained why to Beef, over here."

"…Beef?" a couple of people questioned.

"I told you he was here…" Lucario groaned.

"Yep!" Beef smiled. "S and I made a little agreement: we both have perfectly good reasons on why all of you here must die! Only one smasher has a hundred percent chance of survival, but unfortunately, she's not with you."

"She? So the lucky smasher is female," growled Wolf.

"Duh. I wouldn't say 'she', and mean a man."

"So!" S changed the subject. "What do you guys say about my game? You're all on your own. No group effort, or anything. It's your thoughts after all. _Who do you think I am?_"

They all shifted their feet. Should they take this chance, or shouldn't they? Before anyone could come up with a decision, Wolf spoke up.

"We'll play your little game."

"A-are you kidding me?!" Falco shouted to the animal. "We don't have enough clues to figure out who this guy is!"

"You guys are the ones who figured out who would be the best to bring along. The children aren't here; they're safe. The idiots aren't here; they're safe as well. The only one I'm actually not too sure about is Fox." This earned him an unseen glare from the leader of Star Fox.

"Good, very good…" S chuckled. "So, one at a time: Who am I?" he pointed to Silver.

"I…I think you're Toady." Next was Nila.

"Sliver?" El.

"Toady…" Wolf.

"Vego…" he growled. The others looked at him, eyebrows raised. They didn't question him, though. Fox was next.

"I think you're Toady," he said confidently. Marth was next.

"Toady." Now it was Ike's turn, who was finally awake.

"Toady," he smirked. Roy was next.

"I'm going to stick with the majority…Toady." Falco.

"Toady." Zelda.

"I think you're Sliver…" She whispered.

"The group has spoken," S said. "And a couple of you are dying tonight." He quickly lashed out at Wolf, who barely had time to react. The knife S held earlier was quickly stabbed in the Wolf's chest, and the killer backed off. Fox and Falco quickly ran over to the fallen wolf.

"Wolf! Wolf!"

"Argh," Wolf grunted, but still had a smile on his face. "I knew it wasn't Vego…The murderer is too tall…"

"Then why did you say Vego, you idiot?!" Even though Wolf was is sworn enemy, Fox couldn't help but feel depressed. The strong person he'd known for years…struck down by a single blow from someone half his size? He would have laughed if it weren't for the situation. It just wasn't possible…

"It was worth a shot," was Wolf's answer. "Make sure that…everyone else survives…"

"Oh, God, don't die on me, Wolf!"

Meanwhile, S was deciding on his next victim. There was more than one person who got it wrong. He decided to go for the guest, and lunged for Nila. The guest gasped in surprise, but acted quickly, the knife only grazing her arm. She fell the floor, clutching the scratch. S quickly kicked her over and was about to stab her in the chest when Silver pushed him off.

"You will NOT hurt anyone else!"

Beef took out a knife that S gave him before everyone arrived. He looked around and noticed that Fox and Falco were too busy grieving over Wolf, while Silver was fighting S with the help of Zelda, El, Mewtwo, Lucario, Marth, Roy, and Ike. Things weren't looking good for his ally. But that also meant Nila was open again. He dashed forward and raised the knife. She seemed to be to busy focusing on S's fight to notice him. Beef then threw the knife down and quickly backed off, not wanting to look at a dead person who had died at his hands. But…Nila wasn't dead.

In Beef's haste, he didn't look when he threw the knife. Instead of stabbing her chest, he ended up stabbing her shoulder and wounding her. Oh well. He looked to see how S was doing.

S was wildly swing his knife around dangerously, slashing Marth across the face and tearing Ike's cape a bit. Soon, he stabbed the knife down on the person nearest him and forced his way out of the mob. That unlucky person happened to be Roy, and the fire user fell to the ground, unmoving.

He then threw his knife at Marth, who quickly ducked. Unfortunately, the person behind him, Ike, wasn't as fast to react, and thus was stabbed in his face and fell to the floor in a heap. S took out another knife quickly. He usually kept two or three with him in case one would ever get lost in a situation like this.

Lucario sent an aura sphere his way, and S merely jumped over it and ran up to the aura user. The psychic legendary, Mewtwo, quickly moved in front to protect him, but S merely slashed at Mewtwo until he fell, and continued his assault on Lucario. Lucario tried to send out a couple of aura spheres, but the constant knife slashes were weakening them greatly and not harming S at all. S moved behind Lucario and stabbed him through his back, and watched as the pokemon fell to the floor.

"Well," he said. "Only one person who got it wrong is dead. I still have the guest and the princess to deal with. But I'm lucky that I was able to take down two swordsman and both Pokemon." S grinned.

"Toady, you monster!" Fox shouted. He took out his blaster and shot at Toady. Toady dodged the blast and ran up to him and slashed him across the face, and he fell to the floor. He also took the time to stab Falco as well. Toady threw the knife down at the twitching Fox, and he moved no more.

"Hehe, I think just one more will do," Toady smirked. He took out his last knife and ran to El. He slashed her legs, and she fell to the floor. He did the same to Silver and Marth. He didn't bother with Nila since she was already injured. Toady slashed Zelda's legs and backed off.

"Goodbye, Princess." he said before throwing the knife, heading straight for Zelda, who closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"NO!" a voice screamed, and a person clad in green swiftly moved in front of the hyrulian. They spread their arms in a defensive position, and flinched only when the knife lodged into his chest. Toady swore and ran up the stairs. Zelda opened her eyes to look at her savior.

"L-Link?!" She asked in disbelief.

"I said…" Link smirked, and fell to his knees. "Not to die on me, Zelda…" He coughed out blood, and removed the knife from his chest and fell onto the princess. "What would have happened if I didn't follow you?"

"I…" Zelda sniffed. "I would have…died…"

"Lucky princess. Having someone to rescue you when you're in danger…But, to be honest, I don't mind saving you at all…Because…"

"Link…"

"I guess I've developed new feelings for you over the past few years. Zelda…I love you." Zelda tightly shut her eyes, and large tears fell from them.

"Link, I…love you…too…" She admitted, trying to hold back tears, but unable to do so. The hyrulian made a choking noise as the person in her arms started to slip away.

"Don't let…this be in vain," the Hero of Time told her. "If you die after this by that person…haha…I don't think I'll be able to forgive you…"

"L-Link…" Zelda sobbed.

"Farewell…Princess Zelda."

* * *

**A/N: Everyone else was sleeping at this time. How they slept through Sonic's screams, it was because they're…heavy sleepers? O:**

**I'll try to include the rest of the OC's tomorrow. This chapter is the longest, anyway. :/**

**So, a couple of you guessed right. The murderer was Toady, and now Beef is his accomplice. But those two aren't done yet…**

**Wait for tomorrow's chapter~!**


	8. In the Way

**A/N: I knew something seemed wrong with that…^^;; I'll capitalize them from now on.**

**And at the bottom of my profile, I'll give the summary of the new chapter before I actually update. Just as a note.**

**And I chose those characters as the strongest because that's who the guests thought of first. I didn't choose the originals because one: I didn't think of them. And two: Some of them are children. But it was mostly because I didn't think of them, aha. (I should really think before I type. .)**

**I understand that Toady is becoming a little god-like, but I can't have him being extremely weak, either. He didn't come out of that fight unscratched, as you'll see in this chapter.**

**Dead: Mario, Luigi, Meta Knight, Alorya, Link, Ike, Roy, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pichu, Falco. (11)**

**Alive: Donkey Kong, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Marth, Mr. Game and Watch, Diddy Kong, Zelda, Pit, Red, Snake, Peach, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Nana, Popo, Dedede, Wolf, Ness, Sonic, Bowser, Wario, Toon Link, R.O.B, Olimar, Jigglypuff, Lucas, Doctor Mario, El, Silver, Stig, Sliver, Vego, Virgal, Cissy, Nila, Felix, Cindy, Blaze, Cheerio, Kaen, Marecor, Les, Pia. (45)**

…**Wow, I have a LOT to go. Looks like my little massacre last chapter hardly did anything. -.-**

* * *

**Toady's Thoughts**

Wow. I honestly didn't think that I would be able to handle them all. Of course, some of them are still alive. But I guess I did better than I thought. Who knew I could take on those smashers all at once? I don't think I managed to kill Wolf, though. Wounded, yes. Killed, no. Oh well. Now that everyone knows who I am, I have to make sure that I'm not seen. Luckily, Beef is going to help me take down the remaining smashers. I wonder how far we'll get.

* * *

**Beef's Thoughts**

Oh my God, did you see Toady?! He was unstoppable! I never knew such a little guy like him could take down those smashers! It's unbelievable. But I wonder what happened to Wolf and Nila. I think they made it Oh well. Toady told me that we're going after Doctor Mario next. If Pit is still in there, then he's going down as well. I'll admit; I'm a bit nervous. I still haven't killed anyone.

While we were running away, Toady had a lot of cuts on him and was limping. I think those cuts came from those swordsman's swords. Marth, Ike, and Roy. But…Ike and Roy are dead now. Marth is the only one left. The very first one I tried to kill…oh well. And to think that Mewtwo and Lucario would go down so easily! Why can't I be as tough as Toady? It's too bad Link had to run in front of Zelda. At least _someone _died. There are forty four left, not including Toady's girl. There won't be any more close calls.

* * *

"Doctor Mario!" El shouted, running into the infirmary. Following her was Marth and Silver, holding Wolf. Nila limped in soon after, clutching her shoulder. After her was Zelda, still sobbing and holding a dead Link, and Fox was standing next to her, a huge gash on his forehead. The doctor perked up, and noticed the newcomers.

"More people for the beds, I see…" He led Marth and Silver to an empty bed near Pit, who was sitting up and alert.

"What happened?" the angel asked.

"We…tried going after the murderer," Fox sighed. "Turns out it was Toady. And Beef is his new accomplice. We were beaten, though I don't know how. There were so many of us, yet he took us down like he wasn't even trying. But we made sure that he didn't leave unscathed. I'm afraid that we've lost a few people, including Mewtwo and Lucario."

"L-Lucario!" Marth said suddenly. "Before the guests arrived, didn't Master Hand say that Lucario had a package?"

"That's right, what about it?"

"Did he ever open it? There might be something important inside."

"Why? I thought it was a gift from some fan."

"It may be, it may not. Where's Captain Falcon?"

"Still sleeping in his room. You want me to wake him up?"

"No, no. You're still injured, Fox. I'll do it." After making sure that Wolf was comfortable on the bed, Marth turned and ran to Captain Falcon's room.

"Where do you suppose Toady and Beef went…?" Zelda asked, her sobbing finally stopped.

"I don't know. But we can only hope that they won't come back." El said. Doctor Mario was currently tending to the wound on Wolf's chest. He was still breathing. The doctor smiled.

"Fox, I don't think you'll have to worry. The wound is very close to his heart, but it's off. Wolf will make it." Fox sighed in relief. "Pit, are you feeling better?"

"Better than ever!" The angel smirked and jumped off the bed. "So, what happened while I was in here?"

"A couple more deaths, unfortunately," Silver said. "And Snake was--Snake! He's still with Master Hand, isn't he?" she quickly turned and left.

"Now that Toady is the proven murderer, he must have rammed into Snake to make him drop Nana," El muttered.

"Nana? Is she dead?" Pit asked worriedly.

"No. Luckily, Sonic was able to save her."

"Erm…Where exactly _is _Sonic, anyway?" Fox asked, with a bandage now wrapped around his forehead.

"Oh, um…He's still in the…basement, I think…" El trailed off. "…I'll be back." She turned and left as well.

Doctor Mario was now dressing Nila's shoulder. "Luckily, those of you who survived didn't get any serious wounds, minus Wolf. I'll have to make sure his wound doesn't get infected, and even though it didn't reach his heart, it came pretty close. I'm afraid he'll have to stay here for about two weeks, or until I can confirm that he's all right."

"But you're positive he'll make it, right?" Fox asked with worry. Doctor Mario nodded.

"I just need to make sure that he doesn't strain himself," He said, looking at the unconscious leader of Star Wolf.

"I have the box. Captain Falcon isn't a very light sleeper. I made a lot of noise searching for this in the dark and he didn't wake up," Marth said, walking in the room and holding a medium sized box.

"Well, what's in it?" Fox asked impatiently.

"Hold on, hold on…" The swordsman took out Falchion and cut the tape on the top. After doing that, he eagerly opened it.

"So, what's in it?" Silver asked, walking into the room with Snake and Master Hand behind her.

"Hold on…"

"So, is it true?" Master Hand asked. "It was one of our guests this whole time?" Silver and Snake nodded. The floating hand sighed. "We can't afford to lose any more of our smashers…You said El was with you? Where did she go?" No one answered.

"What the heck is this?" Marth asked, one hand in the box. He took it out and saw a mushroom similar to those from Mario's world. "A mushroom? What would Lucario do with this?" Fox and Silver shrugged.

"Ow! OW!!" a voice screamed from the hallway. Master Hand, Snake, and Silver moved aside as El came back, dragging a certain blue hedgehog who was screaming at the top of his lungs. "It's hurts!" he shouted. "It HURTS!"

"What does?" Doctor Mario asked, concerned.

"That…That…Toady person…Gah!" Sonic yelped as El pulled him closer to an empty bed.

"Why do I have to drag you?" El asked, annoyed. "Why can't you just get on the bed yourself? You aren't tied to anything anymore."

"What did Toady do to you?" Silver asked.

"He--aurgh! Can you stop pulling me!" Sonic shouted at El, who was trying to pull him on the bed.

"What's all the shouting and screaming?" Captain Falcon yawned as he entered the room, followed by Yoshi and Wario.

"I can't sleep with all the noise!" Wario complained.

"Yoshi," Yoshi agreed sleepily.

"Oh sure, you wake up when what's going on is a whole floor under you, but you don't wake up when I'm in the same room as you and make a lot of noise," Marth muttered.

"I don't know; ask Sonic." El said.

"I've been trying to tell you, but with all the interruptions, I--gah! Stop that!" Sonic pulled his hands out of El's grasp and kept them to himself. "That Toady guest…He started asking me how fast I would be if I didn't have my legs, so I told him that I couldn't move at all without them, and then that bastard had to go and break my legs!"

"…Oh, that's why." El said simply. Doctor Mario sighed. Master Hand floated over to the hedgehog and carefully picked him up, avoiding his legs and trying not to make them swing. He then placed Sonic gently on the bed.

"Looks like Sonic and Wolf are the ones who will be staying here the longest," Doctor Mario concluded. "Is there anyone else who needs to stay here?"

"Not that I know of," Fox said.

"Then I'll advise you to go back to your rooms. I'll keep a close eye on everyone here." Everyone nodded and turned around.

On the way, Master Hand mumbled an apology to Snake, who accepted it.

* * *

"So, when will we strike again?" Beef asked, huddled in an uncomfortable position in a small corner.

"As soon as everyone falls asleep. Though I wonder why Doctor Mario stays up this late. Ah well. He's going down soon," Toady quieted down when Pit left the infirmary after everyone else. A few minutes passed, and no one else came out. "…I think that's everyone. So, if I'm right, then Wolf, Nila, and Sonic are currently in there. Master Hand is in the basement, going to retrieve the ones I killed."

"Who knew you had it in you?"

"I know. But Beef, when it's time to attack the doctor, you're going to have to go solo."

"What? W-why?"

"Because…I still got hurt down in the basement. I don't think you did. Those swords, punches, kicks, and heck, everything they threw at me, I had to endure. I still can't feel my arm. See where I'm going?"

"…I see. So it's up to me."

"Yeah. And at least you're finally going to kill someone." Beef nodded in silence. This was his big moment.

"So…when do I go?"

"Chances are, everyone is back in their rooms. Now, I guess. And if any of the patients in there are still awake, then kill them as well. But if they're sleeping, leave them alone. I'd like to see their reaction when they see their care-taker dead in the morning." Toady smirked. Beef nodded and let out a little sigh. He got up from his position and quietly crept to the infirmary door, a new knife in hand.

* * *

Doctor Mario looked around the room. All of his patients were sound asleep. Wolf and Nila had bandages around their wounds, and both of Sonic's legs were in casts, much to the hedgehog's dismay. Soon, the door opened. The doctor turned, wondering who could be visiting him at five in the morning.

"Ah, Beef." he didn't seem surprised in the least. He actually seemed pretty calm. "I think I know why you're here."

"Hah, I'd laugh if you didn't know," Beef said. "But my only target is you, not everyone else." The two kept their voices in whispers, to not wake up the others.

"I see. But you must understand that I'm not going down easily," Doctor Mario clenched his fists.

"Hah, that'd be way too easy if you didn't put up a fight," Beef held up the knife. The doctor jumped and attempted to land on the Waddle Dee. Instead of backing up, Beef simply held the knife over his head. Doctor Mario's foot landed on it, and he let out a howl of pain. Beef flinched. Ouch.

The doctor fell and rolled over, clutching his bleeding foot. Waddle Beef took this time to stab him in the head, but Doctor Mario rolled over just in time and kicked him with his good foot. Beef landed on a shelf full of scalpels, giving him many scratches that started to bleed. He shut his eyes in pain but quickly rose and ran at the doctor again. Beef thrust the knife in front of him, but Doctor Mario simply stepped to the side.

Beef stopped and turned and prepared to charge again. Doctor Mario quickly ran at him with his fist held back, not wanting to try the jump approach again. Beef held the knife in front of him, and the doctor's fist collided with the point, making it bleed furiously and the doctor howled once again. The Waddle Dee jumped and kicked Doctor Mario's face, and he fell back, unconscious. Beef now jabbed his head with the knife, and sighed, glad that it was over. He then looked around at the sleeping patients.

How in the world were they still sleeping?!

* * *

Beef sighed, holding the bloody knife close. He walked down the hallway, trying to remember where he and Toady were hiding. A few turns and dead-ends later, he finally found Toady, with a bloody Ness next to him.

"…What the hell?"

"What? He was getting too close for comfort." Toady shrugged and kicked the corpse away from him. "He never noticed me. I think we should find a new hiding place in the morning."

"Of course. If we stayed here, then everyone would find us. So, where will we go?"

"I'm thinking back in the basement. Master Hand doesn't allow anyone to go there, from what I heard. Anyway, did you kill the doctor? Did anyone wake up?"

"Yes, I killed him," Beef sighed. "And no one woke up. Heavy sleepers."

"I agree. I find it really weird that half the smashers don't wake up easily. So, how did your first kill feel? Mine felt wonderful!"

"Wasn't that Mario?"

"What's your point? Answer my question."

"It felt…okay, I guess."

"C'mon, that can't be it."

"Well, I'm not sure how I feel about it! I feel horrible and evil, yet I also feel happy and joyful! How does that work?"

"It's all for a good purpose. You're doing it to protect your family and friends, and I'm doing it to get the girl of my dreams."

"Funny how to get your love, you're killing her friends. Isn't that a way to be hated, and not loved? When she wakes up, everyone will tell her who's been murdering her loved ones."

"…Uh oh."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was better. I don't want to go too fast. D:**


	9. Surprise!

**A/N: Actually, last chapter was updated after midnight, because I didn't finish it in time. ^^;;**

**And why did I not finish it in time? It's definitely not because I was too busy watching Soul Eater…Nope…Not at all…**

**And Peach isn't awake because it was five in the morning when Doctor Mario was killed.**

**I didn't update yesterday because I was busy. D:**

**And, to remind you…**

**Dead: Mario, Luigi, Lucario, Doctor Mario, Ike, Roy, Mewtwo, Falco, Meta Knight, Alorya, Link, Pichu, Ness. (13)**

**Alive: Donkey Kong, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Marth, Mr. Game and Watch, Diddy Kong, Zelda, Pit, Red, Snake, Peach, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Nana, Popo, Dedede, Wolf, Sonic, Bowser, Wario, Toon Link, R.O.B, Olimar, Jigglypuff, Lucas, El, Silver, Stig, Sliver, Vego, Virgal, Cissy, Nila, Felix, Cindy, Blaze, Cheerio, Kaen, Marecor, Les, Pia. (43)**

**My goal is to have at least 24 left by chapter ten…Which is next chapter. Which mean's I'll have to kill off 19 people…fun…-.- I've already chosen who will go, and a couple of them are OC's. Those 19 chosen ones won't live to see chapter 11...Who are they? Find out!**

**Oh, and something random: I always imagine the announcer in Brawl is Master Hand's voice. I don't know why. O-o**

* * *

**Toady's Thoughts**

Beef and I retreated to the basement about an hour ago. I purposefully left Ness' corpse upstairs. The guests are scheduled to leave in about five hours. That means I have to plan an even larger massacre than that of a few hours ago. I wonder: Who to go for next? I've been thinking about one of the guests, because the only one I've killed was Alorya. But who to go for? Silver? Pia? Les?…Les seems like a good choice…Maybe I'll go after that little guy who follows Olimar everywhere. I think his name was Cheerio? Hm…The easiest person to go after now would be…Stig.

* * *

**Beef's Thoughts**

Gah! I killed Doctor Mario! I actually did it! I was really nervous, but I managed to pull it off…Toady told me that we're going after Stig, the paper man. He shouldn't be that hard to take down. I mean, the worst he can do is give us a paper cut! Just give me a pair of scissors, and bye-bye, Paper Man!

* * *

Nila slowly opened her eyes. The room was a mess. She slowly got up, and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the doctor's corpse on the ground. A loud scream immediately woke up Sonic and Wolf.

"Ow! What the he--Oh my God!" Wolf noticed what Nila was screaming about. Sonic yelled and was about to say something, but then realized something else.

"Wait, if Doctor Mario is dead, then…Why are we still alive?" Sonic asked, breathing hard. "Did they purposefully leave us?"

"Apparently," Wolf muttered. "But why just Doctor Mario? We were vulnerable during the time…"

"This person is a tricky one…" Sonic sighed.

"Who screamed? What happened?" Marecor ran into the room, but tripped over the doctor. El, Silver, Cheerio, Olimar, and Cissy all sighed, walking in after him.

"Gah! Eet is ze doctor! I think ze vas killed during ze night!" Cheerio screeched, pointing at the doctor. "Zat means ze murderer is still on ze loose!"

"Wha?!" El exclaimed. "Where could they be hiding, then? We have to stop them!"

"Maybe they were hiding outside of the mansion," El said. "Because it would be something as bad as suicide if he were in plain sight."

"Oh…I wonder where he could be hiding, then?" Les walked into the infirmary, not phased by the corpse lying a few feet away from him. "I believe he's still in the mansion."

"How would you know?" Olimar asked.

"Just a hunch," Les shrugged. Wolf frowned.

"Well, I'm going to search this entire mansion until I find that mushroom!" Wolf groaned as he started to pull himself out of bed, but Silver ran up to him and gently laid him back down.

"Ah, ah, ah," she scolded. "You still have that gash in your chest. We'll get Master Hand to get Doctor Mario, and then we'll see what we'll do next." She turned and left the room, supposedly going to summon the floating hand.

"Bah, I'm fine," Wolf muttered as he struggled to get up again.

"I think she's right," Sonic told him. "If you need someone to search the entire mansion, just leave it to the fastest thing alive!" He smirked, pointing to himself. Wolf didn't look interested.

"…Your legs are broken, remember?"

"…Oh yeah," The hedgehog's ears drooped, and he pulled the blankets up to completely cover him, going into a state of depression.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," El said. "They'll heal eventually!"

"Not for another three weeks or so!" Sonic's muffled voice came from beneath the blankets. "I'll die before then!" El opened her mouth to say something back, but closed it when Silver walked back into the room, followed by Master Hand.

"Another death…" the hand sighed. He gently picked up the fallen ex-smasher. "I thought Toady and Beef were nowhere to be found?"

"Apparently they're in hiding," Wolf growled.

"Eet is of ze utmost disappointment," Cheerio said sadly. "But ve must find ze two murderers! If ve don't, who knows who vill be next?"

"…I'm going to call a meeting," Master Hand quickly left the room without another word.

* * *

"What's going on?"

"Was there another death?"

"No way!"

"Nah, Toady and Beef ran away, remember?"

"They might be hiding."

"Yeah, but--"

"Attention, attention," Master Hand's deep voice rang throughout the assembly hall. The room was large, enough to fill every single smasher and about fifty more people. The smashers sat in their assigned seats. Every new smash season, the smashers were assigned a number, and whatever number they receive is what chair they sit in. There were gaps in between some chairs, but it couldn't be helped, for Master Hand, not even Crazy Hand, allowed them to move seats. The guests were seated around the perimeter of the room, in any seat they chose.

"You are all here today," the hand started. "Because I have a very urgent message to tell. Doctor Mario, the person who is obviously the best at medicine and has much more experience than even our second best nurse, Peach, is…I'm sorry to tell…dead." Voices of the remaining smashers and guests filled the assembly hall. Some shouted out that they knew the killers hadn't left for good, and others shouted out that they couldn't believe it. Those who were naturally good and caring, like Peach, simply buried their faces in their hands and cried.

"Master Hand tells me that Doctor Mario won't be back for a LONG time…I wonder when he'll come back…" Crazy Hand sighed, floating alongside his brother. "I hope he comes back soon, though. I wonder, why does everyone keep going into a deep sleep? Is it hibernating time already? It's not cold outside…"

"Crazy…Shut up. Anyways, as I was saying, Doctor Mario is no longer with us. And we've lost a couple of our smashers and one guest in less than twenty four hours…If all the guests would please stand?" Everyone around the perimeter of the room rose out of their chairs. "If you want to leave, I wouldn't blame you. This is a horrifying and terrible time…I'm sorry that this visit isn't as wonderful as you hoped it would be…This was all my mistake. I don't blame you if you left this mansion right now." A minute passed, and he didn't speak, nor did any of the guests move. "Is there something wrong? Do you need help gathering your stuff?"

"That's not it," Cindy said. "I don't think anyone is leaving. We all want to help you find Toady and Beef, and make sure that they stay out of the mansion for good. If we can get them in prison, or at least in custody, then we could have something similar to this! It's not like anyone important died…" Peach sobbed harder, remembering her three friends from back home. "Oh, er…I worded that wrong…"

"The point is, we're not leaving until we get this crisis solved. They're apparently after the smashers. Alorya was only killed because she was spending the night with Meta Knight and Pit, right? Meta Knight was killed, and Pit was wounded. They're both smashers. I guess Alorya was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. But we're going to see this through to the end, even if some more of us die to just find them! If we're lucky and careful, then no one else will die. I suggest we go in groups of about three or four, and have some way of contacting each other. This mansion is HUGE. They could be anywhere. The more people are here, the more easier it will be to find them." Cissy said.

"I…think she's right. None of us are leaving, and I don't think we plan to do so." said Vego.

"Zey are right! Ve can't leave until ve find their hiding place!" The little Pikmin named Cheerio shouted.

"I guess that settles it," said Blaze, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Awesome speech!" Pia gave Cissy a thumbs up.

Master Hand sighed. "I guess I really can't change your minds…Very well. I'll divide you all into groups of four. I'll have the paper up by this afternoon. Be careful, and wait…Where is Ness?" The seat that usually belonged to the little kid was indeed empty. He hadn't been there the entire time.

"Maybe…he had to do something important?" Samus asked from the smasher's group.

"What could be more important than this meeting? He was never the type to be this late, unless…" Master Hand seemed to stop moving, yet was still in the air. "Damn it!" He quickly floated as fast as he could out of the room, and the door slammed shut behind him.

Surprisingly, the assembly hall was pretty silent. Until someone everyone hoped wouldn't speak started to speak.

"So, yeah…Anyone know when Doctor Mario is going to wake up?" Crazy Hand asked. No one answered. Instead, they all stared at the hyperactive hand. "Oh, okay then…Dismissed!" There was a mad scramble for the doors.

Crazy Hand had as much power as Master Hand did, but recently lost his privilege to hold meetings when his last one merely a week ago was called. The whole mansion came only to hear the left hand talk about weather and animal abuse. Although Master Hand agreed that it was very informative about how clouds are made and sad about the torture some animals go through, he banned Crazy Hand from never even touching the intercom button ever again, unless something happened that would force Master Hand to leave the mansion, leaving Crazy in charge. But that will never happen.

Even though Crazy couldn't hold meetings, he could still dismiss them if there was nothing left to talk about. With the absence of his brother and the silence of the smashers and guests, he decided to let them all go. Now it was time to go back to working on his life size clay model of himself(although it could also be mistaken for Master Hand).

* * *

"Did the guests leave?" Toady asked, pacing back and forth in the dark basement.

"Sadly, no. They all decided to stay. The idiots," Beef muttered, but the Toad heard him anyway. "So, what's the plan?"

"Ah, I think Peach knows who killed her potential boyfriend now…" he sighed. "I'll think of a way around this sooner or later. Anyways, our next target is either Les or Stig."

"The boy who wasn't phased at all by the deaths and that paper man? They're easy!" The Waddle Dee smirked. "Just hand me a pair of scissors or give me something to light Stig up with; it'll be easy bringing him down!"

"What if you rip him in half? Would he tear like regular paper?"

"Meh, I don't know. Say, Toady. Are you feeling better?"

"Not really, why?"

"…That means I have to go solo again?"

"Yep."

Beef sighed.

* * *

When he was sure that the hallway was clear, Beef silently crept out of the basement. His mission: find either Stig or Les. His knife from when he killed Doctor Mario was still stained with red, but he didn't mind. It gave off a more creepy feeling. Footsteps were heard, and the Waddle Dee quickly ran back into the shadows of the basement, where he wouldn't be seen. Luckily for him, it was only Stig and Mr. Game and Watch.

'_Now's my chance!_' he thought. Beef quickly ran up the steps and used his knife to cut Stig nearly in half. He then used the knife to stab Mr. Game and Watch in the face, which caused the 2-dimensional figure to slump to the ground. Stig, on the other hand, merely rose back up, despite being nearly sliced in half. Only his legs were attached.

More footsteps were heard, and Beef started to panic. Stig had already seen him!…But, the paper man couldn't make a sound. Even Mr. Game and Watch's translator would do no good if he couldn't make noise. The Waddle Dee decided to take the chance and used his knife to cut through the paper as much as he could before leaping back into the basement and whacking his head on the wall.

"I-I'm fine…" a voice nervously said from upstairs. "There's no way Toady would come after me, is there? I mean, I have no reason to be targeted, and--Mr. Game and Watch!" Beef slowly crept up a few steps so he could see who it was. Lucas and Yoshi.

"Yoshi yosh…" The green dinosaur stared at the shredded remains of Stig, and the 2-D figure with a hole in his head. Beef took their shock as his chance and ran straight back up the stairs to stab Yoshi in the head and kicked the dinosaur's body to Lucas, who screamed as loud as he could.

"PK Fire!" He shouted when he saw Beef aim for him. The small fireball was sent out, and the Waddle Dee was burned slightly and fell down a few steps. "PK Freeze!" Beef crouched under the attack and jumped up to kick Lucas' head, causing the little boy to fall back and hit the wall. The knife found its way into Lucas' chest, and the boy screamed once more before Beef kicked his head again and he fell silent. Beef quickly pushed the four people away from the basement stairs as far away as he could, and practically flew back in at an alarming speed.

"So, what happened?" Toady asked him as soon as Beef was in sight.

"Four less to worry about," Beef said, dropping the knife to the floor and leaning against the wall, wanting to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Since four died in this chapter, that means I'll need to kill off 15 more. Which also means that next chapter will be long. Also meaning that it might take a while to update. D:**

**The next update should at least be in three days. At most, probably a week. So, be prepared for a long chapter!**

**And I don't know if I should add Master Hand and Crazy Hand to the 'alive' list or not. Should I? Tell me if I should or shouldn't in your reviews! :D**


	10. A Stolen Bomb

**A/N: Okay, so…**

**When I first started typing this out, it made sense. Now that I look it over…it DOESN'T make sense. So I had to break some laws of physics and judge how much explosives a bomb could hold to make it work.**

**Yeah.**

**Someone else decides to arrive to aid the smashers and guests, and Pia is pretty much the main OC this chapter(Aha, I'll switch constantly).**

**Oh, and I tried this slo-mo thing near the end of the chapter. Tell me what you think of it. :P**

* * *

Toady's Thoughts

I talked to Beef earlier. We're planning on a massacre that will hopefully wipe out the remaining smashers and guests. Or at least most of them. Will it work? It better, because this little 'hide, kill, hide, kill' game is getting old quickly. Behold...for I have a bomb.

* * *

Beef's Thoughts

Uwahh! We're really going to do a massacre? I mean, there was a smaller one yesterday, but…He plans on taking down the remaining thirty eight people in one fell swoop! If it succeeds, then my family and friends will be okay…But then that means taking down my favorite smasher as well…

* * *

"This is the list!" Master Hand shouted, pinning said list to the wall. "Follow this list and STAY with your partners! If you don't, I will kill you if Toady didn't do so already!" He quickly flew off, muttering curses under his breath.

"Oh? Looks like he couldn't find Ness," Blaze sighed. "Poor kid. We're getting less and less people…"

"We're going to have to follow the list," Marth said. "Or Master Hand will have our heads." The swordsman walked over and observed the piece of paper. "Looks like I'm staying with Toon Link and Zelda…Why them?" Blaze made a pouting face.

"Aw, but I want to be with you…Then who am I with?" She leaned over his shoulder, and searched for her names. Blaze found it, and it was next to Felix and Kaen. "Eh?! Why am I staying with the other guests?!"

"No guest is paired up with a smasher," Marth noticed, observing the list. "Except for Nila. She's with Wolf and Sonic…But I guess that's because those three are still in the infirmary."

"Who am I with?" Marecor pushed the two out of his way and peered at the paper. "Hm…Les and Virgal. I'll go look for them." He sighed and quickly paced away.

"I…I'm with Popo, right?" Nana slowly walked up to Marth, slightly shivering despite her pink winter coat.

"Hm, yes you are. You're with Popo and Jigglypuff." The ice climber lit up at the name.

"That's great! Jigglypuff can sing the murderers to sleep!" She scurried off. Blaze sighed.

"She perked up quickly…" The girl turned to face the list once more. Marth shrugged next to her.

"We can't have her stressing over things…She's just a child, after all," the swordsman commented.

"Move!" Wario shoved the two aside and greedily snatched the paper from the wall. "Eh? Bowser and DK? Tch!" He carelessly tossed the paper over her shoulder and stomped off.

"Everyone…" Master Hand's voice boomed over the intercom. "I posted the list already, but I'll read off your partners in case you haven't seen it yet.

Wario, Bowser, and Donkey Kong. Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff. Toon Link, Zelda, Marth. Nila, Wolf, Sonic. Blaze, Felix, Kaen. Samus, Fox, Pit. Kirby, Pikachu, Diddy Kong. Red, Dedede, R.O.B. Ganondorf, Olimar, Snake. El, Silver, Vego. Sliver, Nila, Cindy. Cissy, Les, Virgal. Cindy, Cheerio, Marecor. Pia, you will only have one partner. He's, erm…His name is Hawkie. He knows the situation, and he came because you were the only person left out and I couldn't leave you by yourself. Carefully make your way to my office.

Well, that's it! Those are your groups. Now stick with them or else!" And the intercom turned off.

* * *

"Hello?" Pia cautiously opened the door to the talking hand's office. Inside were said hand and his brother, and an odd looking person. He had the appearance of a cat, with orange fur and white stripes, with one bright green eye and the other covered by bangs.

"Heya! My name's Hawkie," he introduced himself and held out his hand in greeting. Pia walked over and slowly shook it.

"So, you're going to be my partner?" She asked, smiling.

"Of course!" Hawkie opened his mouth to say more but his voice was drowned out with a loud explosion. Fox and Pit came running into the room, their skin (fur in Fox's case) and clothes covered in soot. They cringed in pain, and heat filled the room when the door was opened, along with thick smoke.

"What happened?" Master Hand immediately asked.

"Awe, did Mario burn the cake again?" Crazy asked innocently.

"Crazy, Mario's dead." His brother said bluntly.

"He's SLEEPING!"

"Erm…what happened?" Hawkie repeated for the irritated hand.

"Okay, okay…We were all going to our rooms with our new groups, and to do that, we have to cross the basement, right? Well, this bomb comes out of freaking nowhere and blew up the hallway!" Fox quickly explained.

"And without the safety filters, that bomb most likely killed some of us…Though we don't know who yet. We're waiting for the smoke to clear up." Pit added.

"Is the mansion on fire?"

"Surprisingly, no. A few flares sparked up, but I think Red's Squirtle extinguished them quickly before it started to actually burn. Oh God, I swore I felt someone's arm slap my face…" Fox shuddered.

"I hope Sonic, Nila, and Wolf are okay…They're still in the infirmary…"

"I think they're fine," The fox reassured the angel. "The infirmary is on the other side of the mansion, anyway."

"MOVE!" Master Hand shouted suddenly as he knocked the two guests and two smashers aside with ease as he practically ripped the door off its hinges. He floated quickly through the halls, noting that the walls, ceiling, and floor were beginning to get darker and darker as he progressed.

"So…where is the basement?" Pia asked.

"Straight ahead," Fox answered, busying himself by wiping off as much soot as he could. Next to him, Pit was doing the same.

"We're almost there~!" Crazy shouted with glee, shooting past them in a white blur. "Hey, is that an arm? This isn't Halloween!"

"An arm--! Oh my God! That's the arm that hit me! I freaking know it!" Fox shouted. Hawkie walked closer to it and poked it with his foot.

"Err…Who's arm is this?"

"It's kind of bloodied, so it's hard to tell," Pit said, leaning closer.

"Has anyone seen--What the HELL happened here?!" Felix stared wide-eyed at the aftermath of the explosion.

"Going to rooms. New groups. You heard. Basement. Bomb. Explosion. Trauma. The works." Fox sighed.

"Hey, I just realized something," Pit said, rubbing his chin. "If the bomb came from the basement, and the only ones in this mansion who are trying to kill us is Beef and Toady, wouldn't that mean they were hiding in the basement this whole time?"

"No one is allowed in the basement!" Master Hand shouted. "I still haven't thought about what I'm going to do with those smashers and guests who went down there after Sonic was…erm…hedge-napped?" Everyone stared at him. "You know what I mean. After Toady took him. Still, no one is allowed in the basement!"

"Why…not?!" A piece of fallen ceiling was thrown at the wall, and underneath where it once was, Nana rose shakily. "And where's Popo?"

"Fox, Pit," Master Hand started, ignoring the Ice Climber. "Who was here at the time of the explosion?"

"Erm, everyone in the mansion. Except for Pia, Hawkie, you, Peach, Crazy, Sonic, Wolf, and Nila. We were all going to our rooms."

"Where the heck did they even get a bomb? I thought the items vault was locked!"

"I thought it was too! I'm the one who locked it…" A soft voice said from behind them. They all turn to see a shocked looking Peach. "How did Beef and Toady unlock it?"

"Maybe a smasher is helping them?"

"No…Everyone was attacked at least once at this point…Except for me, Pia, and Hawkie…Master Hand and Crazy Hand too, if they're targets."

"Wha-?! They can't target them!"

"Pi…ka…" a weak Pikachu slowly rose from beneath the rubble ahead. Pit rushed instantly towards the Pokemon, cradling him in his arms.

"We have to get Pikachu to the infirmary. Fast."

"What about Nana?"

"No…no!" Nana protested when Fox tried to grab her. "I have to find Popo first…See if he's okay…"

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you right in plain--"

"I'm staying!" The girl scrambled to get away from the Fox, making sure to upturn as many rocks and debris as she could, looking for her fallen friend.

"How strong are smash bombs?" Hawkie asked. "If it was a regular bomb, this whole mansion would have blown up. But it obviously didn't."

"When used in a battle, the bombs don't do much. But we purposefully add less explosives in them so that if they are used when the safety feature(1) is off, or outside of a fight, the bomb won't cause a huge casualty. Which means there's a chance most people survived the attack. If they were right next to the basement, then they were most likely killed…" Master Hand trailed off. "We're going to have to sort through this mess to find survivors. Pit, takes Pikachu to the infirmary, now."

The angel nodded and quickly ran off with the mouse Pokemon in his arms, with the new doctor Peach behind him.

"Er, I'm pretty good with medical stuff," Hawkie raised his hand. "If you need a new doctor, I can--"

"You'd do that? That's great!" Crazy Hand shouted suddenly. "Go help Pit, Peach, and Pikachu!" The cat-human stared at the hand for a few more seconds before dashing off. Crazy turned to look at the three pairs of eyes on him. "…What?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Master Hand murmured.

Everyone, including Crazy Hand, was now busy at work removing piles of fallen wall and ceiling. They found Bowser with a slightly scratched shell, but otherwise perfectly fine. A lifeless Wario, Donkey Kong, and Toon Link (who had one arm) were among the rubble. Master Hand gently laid them off to the side.

Nana practically tore the pile in half in her desperate search for her best friend. Behind her, glowing white eyes glinted with a murderous intent, a silver blade held high above her head. Removing a fairly large chunk of ceiling, the young Ice Climber found part of a blue winter jacket. She knew that it could only belong to one person: Popo. Nana grabbed a hold of it and pulled. Her friend popped out after a few seconds of tugging, and he landed on top of her, still breathing and alive. For that, Nana was relieved.

Popo weakly stood, and helped Nana up. He noticed the weapon about to be forced down upon her skull, and reacted quickly by tackling her out of the way and taking the hit for himself.

"Popo!" Her scream was nothing compared to that of the other Ice Climber. It snatched everyone's attention, and brought it back to himself. The terrified scream echoed into the basement and in the hallway, before the knife was brought down with a sickening 'thud' as it slammed its way deep into his skull.

For the other Ice Climber, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The push, the knife, the scream, the fall. Dark lifeless eyes stared up at her, full of nothing; hollow. What really took only a few seconds seemed like hours to her. The tears started before she could process another thought; and they would and no matter how she tried after that, the water just would. Not. Stop.

Pia tried to make a mad dash for the girl, but found her feet rooted to the spot. They were unwilling to move. She tried to force them into moving, but it was as if they were made of stone. Master Hand, on the other hand, had it easier. He quickly floated over to her, trying to reach her before Toady(was it Toady? Or was it Beef? They couldn't really tell.)brought his knife down once more. His dash was proven to be useless as Nana was already crouching besides her friend, and the knife slashed across the back of her neck. After she had fallen, the murderer thrust his knife down on her head for good measure.

She knew murder was being committed constantly around the mansion. She knew who was doing it. She knew where they were hiding. But she had never actually seen someone's life get taken away. It seemed so easy, as if the killer had barely moved. Or maybe it was just her mind not processing it fast enough? Was it in shock? Pia didn't know. She also didn't know why the two were doing this.

Underneath her foot was a wide-eyed Blaze head. Her eyes were just like Popo's was now: lifeless, hallow, empty. Pia figured she was one of the ones close to the bomb. For some reason, she was unaffected by the aftermath of the murders.

It was just watching them happen that broke her.

* * *

**A/N: (1): Safety Feature: Erm, when they fight, they have something called a 'safety feature'. When it's on, the punches and kicks aren't nearly as powerful as they would be in a real fight, so no smasher would get hurt.**

**Blahh. The ending was better than the beginning. I don't think, I know. Barely any dialogue! Haha, I doubted I could do it. But I wanted to try something different. So I did.**

**I kinda like cliffhangers/chapter endings like that. Though I don't know if I should try that again. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
